Luna Rising
by KaiaLuna
Summary: Sequel to Alpha's Mate. North American vampires are human. Some are happy. Some are not so much. Other vampires are afraid. Things are different, very different but they aren't done changing yet. Bella and Sam must fight for their HEA and their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. I also do not make any money on this, it is for my own (and your) enjoyment only. I will still not own Twilight or make money on this story in later chapters so please note this disclaimer for all future chapters as well.**

**This story is rated M. Some scenes will be graphic so please if you are ****under 18**** or if you are offended by ****violence**** or ****sex**** DO NOT READ!**

**This is a sequel and will not make much sense to those who haven't read the first story so I encourage you to read ****Alpha's Mate****.**

**Recap – **Last we saw Sam was bitten by a vampire. Bella felt it through the imprint and freaked out unbinding all of her elf magic. Sam survived, all the males in La Push between the ages of 13 and 40 turned wolf for 3 minutes, outing the pack to the tribe, the vampires on the continent became human, Rosalie got knocked up, a white wolf appeared with mysterious elves, the white wolf stayed and all the while Bella has been in a coma.

**I hope you all like the story. Please review! I not only love them but they help me write more!**

ALICE CULLEN POV

I laughed as I kissed Jasper and nudged him out the door. He was so happy, so much more relaxed human but he worried about me. My mind was still so much vaster than a normal humans, I was faster and stronger than a human girl of my size should be, I could see and hear better as well but I was human and my visions were still working, the images were just a little blurrier, they came easier when I slept now. Jasper's gift, though somewhat dulled, was also still working. Edward could only read some thoughts, the louder ones; it bothered him sometimes but not much. Mine gave me migraines and Jasper worried incessantly.

Rosalie kissed Emmett and shoved him out the door as well, laughing, "Its fine Em, go play with the boys, Alice is right we need a girls night to relax. We'll be fine, the baby is kicking a lot but she's otherwise just fine and so am I."

"Ok, ok but call if you need anything." Emmett told her kissing her again. He was thrilled to be an almost father. Thrilled to be human again, even if he had lost most of his strength and speed, at least now when they wrestled Edward couldn't read his every thought and Emmett loved that. He had grown up a lot over the last year. Seeing Bella for the first time, looking so much like Katherine, learning about his niece, her coma, adjusting to his, to all of our humanity and Rosalie's pregnancy, it had changed him. He was still quick with a laugh but was more responsible and sadder. He worried about Bella. We all did.

Kim and Emily also ushered out their mates who led Sam outside. He needed a boys night. He needed to just get out a bit. He was leaner than before, almost to thin but all wiry strength, like a true wolf. He never smiled and his eyes were haunted. He prayed night and day for his mate to wake. She had given us all life and now lay in a coma. I knew we'd all give ours back for her.

Esme came inside as the boys finally left. My mother figure went straight to Bella's room. It was why we were having girls night here, so she could be included, even sleeping, though the boys would prefer to stay here with her while we went out. We wanted Bella to be included and we also thought it was good for Sam to get out for a while.

We all went into the master bedroom and talked for a while. Every once in a while someone would address a comment to Bella. We all talked to her so often it was natural but each time we couldn't help but hold our breath to wait for a response that would not come. For any sign of movement at all besides the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

When we were hungry, we all said goodnight to Bella and went to the kitchen. We were making pasta when Rosalie doubled over in pain.

Rosalie screamed as the contraction ripped through her body. It was to early. She wasn't due for weeks.

"What do we do?" Emily looked worried from Rosalie to Kim. "How far are her mate and the doctor?"

"Ten minutes."

"I don't think she's going to wait for him." Kim spoke up as liquid gushed out of Rosalie.

"Fuck!" Rosalie screamed, swearing at the same time as Emily and Kim.

"Ok, shit, breathe." I coached my sister. "Um, he, he, who," I breathed in and out. Girl's night, what a dumb fucking idea, why had I thought of it again?

"Alice?" Kim handed me a towel and took Rosalie's other hand.

"Fuck me!" Esme cursed. Our heads shot up, she never swore, we turned our heads to look at her but all of us stalled at the sight before us.

Niki and Ghost sat at the heals of the beautiful, silver-haired woman with pale green emerald and gold eyes who had been sleeping the last eight months, Bella, our Luna.

We watched as her silvery hair lightened to platinum and then golden blonde. It still shone like her eyes, more that a normal human's ever could.

"You must push now." Her voice was musical but we all just stared at her as she walked towards us, even Rosalie who was panting with the pain still.

The two wolves moved with her, stopping just behind her as she knelt beside Rosalie. "With the next contraction, you must push." She took Rosalie's hand and squeezed gently.

We all just stared at her until Rosalie screamed again. Then we rushed to help.

The baby came quickly, Belle Selene McCarty, named for the woman helping to birth her, the woman who had made her existence possible.

They were all sitting together on the kitchen floor when Emmett crashed inside, Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jared and Jasper at his heals.

They stopped, running into each other as they saw what was before them. Rosalie was holding a tiny baby girl and crying into Bella's shoulder.

Bella. She was awake.

It still stunned me and I had to blink to be sure the image wouldn't vanish.

I heard her name whispered by the men. Sam just stared at her. He took a couple tentative steps towards her, "Bella? Baby?" His voice was so soft; it was as if he were afraid to speak, afraid to blink.

"Sam." She breathed. Her eyes met his and she smiled but tears were in her eyes, "Sam." We saw as one fell, "I lost you. I couldn't lose you."

"I'm here." He replied brokenly stepping closer to us and then dropping to his knees. His hand reached out but stopped before reaching her face as though he were afraid to touch her and find it wasn't real. "Bella."

She launched into his arms hugging him tightly, "Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt a shiver flow through my body and heard a scream. Something was calling to me. I blinked awake and found Niki staring at me, a beautiful white wolf with beautiful crystal blue eyes filled with intelligence, sorrow and love stared at me beside her. I couldn't explain it but it was as if her eyes spoke to me. I was needed. It was time to wake, to leave the peaceful and warm darkness that had blanketed me for so long. I followed the two wolves out of the room. A beautiful blonde woman sat on the floor breathing heavy, a native girl holding her hand and a short dark-haired woman coaching her to breathe. I saw another native woman near them and a caramel haired woman who looked at me and cursed.

I ignored them and focused on the blonde, "You must push now." I moved over to her, all of them staring as though I were a ghost. I took her hand in mine, "With the next contraction, you must push.

She nodded, her eyes holding mine. "Bella." She breathed, her voice no more than a whisper, "Thank you."

I sent her a small smile and laid my hand on her stomach. I could feel the life inside her fading. It still had a chance. I wasn't sure how I knew. It had to come out now though. I heard singing in my head and whispered the words as the woman began to pant heavily with another contraction.

The baby came quickly, tiny and pink. The native woman with scars down her face wrapped the baby girl in a blanket after the caramel haired woman who'd sworn cut the cord. The blonde took the baby, holding her like she was the most precious thing in existence.

Her eyes scanned the baby but then met mine, tears filled them, "Thank you." She sobbed, "Bella." I wrapped her into my arms as she cried, thanking me again and again.

Noise moved my attention to the door as men came crashing in. They all stopped, running into each other and staring at us.

My eyes met those of the tall native man who stepped forward. Memories flooded forward. Sam. My Sam. He was alive.

His name was like a prayer on my lips, "Sam." My eyes burned with tears as I remembered the pain that had filled me before the blissful numb of the darkness. "Sam." I clung to my mate breathing him in. "I lost you. I couldn't lose you."

"I'm here." He assured me. "Bella." My name came with such love and pain it broke my heart.

"Sam." I clung harder to him. I needed to feel him. I needed him.

A baby crying pulled my attention away and I looked back to the woman. "Rosalie?" I looked down at the baby in her arms. "You had a baby? How long was I sleeping?"

"Ten months." Sam whispered brokenly.

I turned back to him hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry. So sorry baby."

"You did this Bella. You gave us life." Esme spoke and I looked to her in confusion.

"Gave you life?"

"You did." A strange voice came from the door.

"I know you." I told him as I looked at him. He was beautiful with long silvery hair and light green eyes, eyes with a ring of gold around the pupil and a ring of deep almost black green around the iris.

He nodded, "Yes, sistra." _(Yes, sister)_

"Mia brada, dans las somnium." _(My brother, in dreams)_

"Semper tea brada." _(Always your brother)_

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I left her to protect you while you slept. She informed me you woke." He said motioning to the white wolf. "Her name is Istas but your family calls her Ghost."

"She said I was needed." It sounded crazy even to me.

"The child would have died. You sang it to birth."

"Will she be ok?" Rosalie asked, her voice quiet and scared.

He nodded, "The light of her life is strong now."

I kept my eyes on him, "She spoke to me." I repeated.

He nodded, "She is of our realm."

"Will you stay?"

He shook his head, "I cannot. You started a war mia sistra I will finish it."

"Kalen."

He smiled at me. "It has been coming a long time. I was even named for it."

"Kalen, whole hearted victory of the people." I whispered

"Beware for your future mia sistra. Never drop your guard. Trouble will always find you."

"Will I see you again?"

"In your heart you will know my voice as I have always known yours. Istas will protect you."

"Kalen wait." I reached for him, still unwilling to let go of Sam as we sat on the floor.

"I am always in your heart. Amo tea brada dans spiritus vinculum. Era es mi por tea et mi es semper tea brada de cordis sanguis." (_Love the brother bonded to your soul. He is me for you and I will always be your brother in blood.)_

"Kalen?"

"Emmalyn, mia sistra, mi semper doleo tes. _(My sister, I always grieve you)_. Be happy. Your family is here. You are Bella. Live well but always be wary. The future comes with more change and much concern but you are Arawn. Tea Arayna. My daughter will be named for you. She will never know the fear our people have known. The Sidhe will learn their place. Arawn will teach them. I will teach them. Until then be careful, though I will do my best to close the veil, those who cross will mean you harm, and there are enough here who will mean you and yours that."

"Mi semper doleo tes mia brada. _(I will always grieve you my brother) _Thank you for saving Sam."

"That was all you. I only came because I felt your power. It is connected to mine. It is one reason he bound it so tight. Through it we can find each other. I was looking for a very long time. Be well."

I rose from my place with Sam and walked to him, Kalen took me in his arms dropping his forehead to mine. "I wish to have known you." He whispered.

"I wish it to."

"Your place is here." His voice was sad.

I nodded, tears in my eyes, "Yours is there." It was part question. He had been there in the warm darkness with me the last few months.

"Yes. I must return to our people. To my people. Yours are here now."

"Half of me is there."

"Half of me is here."

He kissed my forehead and left. I felt exhausted. I turned back to Sam but caught Paul in my peripherals as I did.

"Paul." I sighed and held out my hand to him.

"Bella." He instantly had me in his arms, hugging me tightly. The others were still just staring.

I pulled away and smiled at him, "I need to go lie down."

Instantly his face was a mask of concern, "Bella?"

"I'm just tired." I squeezed his hand and turned to Sam. "Come lay with me for a little bit?" I asked my mate, needing his heat, his scent to surround me.

He nodded and pulled me back into his arms lifting me. As he carried me to our room and I breathed him in I knew he had been with me the whole time I was gone, just as Kalen had. His scent had surrounded me, letting me know I was safe to rest.

Tomorrow I would explain Kalen. I would explain all that my sleeping had revealed to me. Tonight I would rest and reconnect with my mate.

The last was an idea my body instantly reacted to. It had been to long since I had Sam in my body. I needed him.

I shifted against him and kissed his neck, his jaw, the corner of his mouth and finally his lips. As soon as I tasted him the need exploded. I could feel the mark on my neck tingling.

Sam kissed me back with so much pent up pain, fear, love and passion it stole my breath. He laid me gently on the bed and began to undress me kissing every inch of my body as I begged him to take me. He wouldn't. He just worshiped me. His hands following his lips as his tongue began to taste different parts of my skin, my neck, my collarbone, the underside of my breast, the curve of my hip, the skin under my belly button, the top of my thigh. When his tongue swiped against my center I screamed his name and arched into him. He licked and nipped and tasted me until I came screaming his name then he was inside me in one hard thrust. I clenched around him as the orgasm rushed into a second. He didn't wait, didn't slow down. He was like a dying man and I was his only salvation.

I let my hands roam his body, my nails digging into his shoulders, my fingers gripping his hip. I felt tears slip from my eyes as I urged him to move faster, to thrust harder. His heat flowed into me, the mark on my neck began to heat and from it my blood began to boil. The only thought I had was Sam. His name was the only thing I knew. The nine inches of him buried inside of me seemed to stoke my soul with each movement. He stretched and filled me, made me complete. Sam. He was alive. I had felt him dying. I cried as I clung to him. Begging him for more. I bit his shoulder and then licked the love nip. His growl of desire and increased pace made me moan and cry his name. Sam was alive.

The moment he came and I felt the heat of him pouring into me I convulsed around him. I couldn't breathe it felt so good, as my world shattered and realigned. Sam was alive. He was here inside me where he belonged. He was mine and no one would take him from me. Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke warm in Sam's arms, breathing him in. Sam was alive. I had felt him dying but he was here. My family had lived and while I had rested so much had changed.

"Bella." I heard him whisper my name and lifted my head to look into his eyes. Their depths were filled with sadness, wonder and fear.

"Sam."

"You're awake." He sighed, kissing my temple.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry I left you for so long." Tears sprang into my eyes as I thought of him here, waiting for me to wake up for ten months.

He shook his head and kissed me, "You're back and you're ok." His arms tightened, "You're ok?"

"Yes Sam. I'm ok. I feel wonderful." I laughed and hugged him to me. "Rosalie has a baby. She's human. How? What happened while I slept?"

"Everything is different now. You changed everything."

"Me?"

"When you felt the poison killing me, you, your magic broke through its bonds and you tried to expel the venom, from me and the whole world. All the vampires in North America and part of South America, Bella, they're all human again. They have some gifts but they have heartbeats, they eat, sleep, breath, have babies. It's amazing."

"No more vampires." I felt tears swim in my eyes. "No more fathers killed.

He hugged me; "There are still vampires in the world but so many who are human again." He laughed, "So many of them Bella, so many happy to be human again. We didn't expect that." He sighed, "Not all are happy though and we worry there will come a time that they will come for revenge or to…" His voice trailed off but I knew; they'd come to try to kill me, to end the threat to their existence.

"It will be ok Sam." I intertwined our fingers, "We're together."

He nodded and kissed me, "The pack's waiting." He sighed, "The tribe is waiting. Everyone has been praying. So many people want to see you, need to see you, to believe."

I nodded, "Sam."

"Yes baby?"

"When I was sleeping, I wasn't really sleeping."

"You were regaining all your energy, healing."

I shook my head, "Yes but I was also, somewhere else. Here and not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Kalen was with me there."

"Who is he? In the packs minds he came with others and a pack of wolves after your magic was released. They told the pack I would live and you would come back to us and then left again."

"Kalen is my brother." I swallowed back tears, "My twin."

"Twin?"

I nodded, "It was dangerous for him but safer than for me and it would be harder for anyone to find us apart, so my father kept him and sent me here. I felt him in the dark with me and I wasn't afraid. He was healing me. Giving me energy. I could feel the pack too. I knew your scent surrounded me so I was safe. I don't know where I was. I know so much Sam, and I don't know how I know it. I think, I think I've changed somehow."

"We'll talk to Lore about it." He hugged me tightly. "Everything will be alright. As long as we're together."

A bang in the living room broke us apart.

"Everyone's waiting." I whispered, grinning.

"Impatiently." He agreed.

I kissed him one last time before getting up and pulling on clothes. My body was different, more slender than before but also more toned. I decided to think on it later. I also didn't recognize half the clothes in my closet. I put on a pair of distressed, dark wash fitted jeans and a long sleeve, plaid, green and black shirt with a pair of new black Uggs.

"Sam, where did all these clothes come from?"

"Alice and Rylan." He shrugged. "Those two are…" he sent me a grin as he shook his head, "There is no describing them together."

I frowned and then nodded, another thing I'd think about later. I followed him out of our room to the living room. It was filled with the pack.

"The elders are all waiting at the council house." Jake spoke to Sam but his eyes were on me. All the pack was staring at me.

Paul was the first to step forward. They all seemed afraid to look away or take their eyes from me.

"Paul." I grinned at him squeezing Sam's hand before letting go and going to hug my brother. His arms tightened around me until it was almost hard to breath. He was breathing in my hair.

"Bella." He sighed.

"It's ok Paul." I squeezed him back as hard as I could. "I'm ok. I promise."

After a while, he stepped back and I turned to Jake. After Jake the rest of the pack and imprints each moved to hug me, tears in all their eyes. It was Jared I hugged last, his arms as tight as Paul's.

"Thank you for taking care of them while I slept." I whispered to him. I wasn't sure how I knew but I did. Jared was always taking care of Sam and I. While I'd rested, he'd taken care of Sam and been helping Emily and Paul."

He nodded and I felt his arms tighten a little. "Just don't go away again Luna, please." He whispered back.

I shook my head, "Not ever if I can help it. I never want to leave any of you."

He pulled back and ran his hands over the tears falling silently down my cheeks. His own eyes damp. "Welcome Home Luna." He smiled at me.

"We should go." Emily stepped towards us, her arm wrapping around me. I wrapped mine around her waist leaning into her and nodding in agreement.

She led us out to Paul's truck, Paul and Sam climbed in. Niki and Ghost jumping into the back. When we got to the council house and Sam helped me out of the cab, I saw everyone in the streets. It looked like half of La Push was there, watching us.

Sam led us into the council house. Inside the door, it was Alia who stepped forward first, she was crying as she wrapped me in her arms.

"You're awake. Really awake." She sobbed. Her scent was familiar to me though I'd never hugged her before.

"It's alright Alia." I rubbed her back as she cried.

"No." She pulled away a little. "It isn't. What I did, how I was, Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed and hugged me to her again, "Oh my daughter, you're awake."

"Alia?" I questioned softly, touched but a little confused at her reaction.

"You saved his life Bella. What you did, for my son, for my people, our people, for the world, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I'll be a better mother."

I hugged her, not really knowing what to say, "It's ok Alia. It's all ok now." I remembered her cool hand on my forehead, her voice as she sang gently, comforting me after Charlie's death. Then a memory of her voice in the darkness, singing gently as her cool hand moved across my forehead. I hugged her and stepped back smiling softly and meeting her eyes, "It's all ok now. Sam's alive and I'm awake. We're all ok now."

She nodded and squeezed my hands before letting go. Billy, Sue and even Old Quil all hugged me tightly before I turned to Lore. She looked older than when I'd seen her last.

"Mia fili filia." _(My daughter's daughter) _She opened her arms to me.

"Avia." _(Grandmother)_ I moved into her arms, tears in my eyes. "What have you done?" I knew she'd done something, that there was somehow, less vitality to her spirit than the last time I'd seen her.

"I have lived centuries, outlived three men of my heart and my first daughter. I will not outlive any more of my children or my children's children."

"Avia." I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"I will not travel to the land of spirits yet child. There is still much to teach you. I only gave to you a small piece of my life force magic, to help your core renew itself." I nodded into her, her frail form delicate feeling in my arms.

"Bella?" Sam stepped forward and she released me to go to him.

I stepped back to his side, his arm moving around me.

"Bella." Sue called my attention back to our surroundings.

"Sue." I smiled sadly at her, "How are you?"

She nodded smiling sadly back, "Relieved to see you up."

I nodded, "I'm sorry you were all worried so long."

"You've come back to us. It's all that's important." Billy spoke up, his voice gruff with emotion.

I nodded at him and bit back a wave of tears. "Sam's told me things are different."

All three elders nodded but it was Old Quil to speak, "You've changed the world Luna."

I looked to him, a little worried about the ramifications of whatever I'd done. "I couldn't lose Sam."

He smiled and nodded. "Let us all sit, there's much to discuss."

They explained everything to me, starting with Kim and Emily and the moment I'd felt Sam bitten, Jared finding the Cullen's, the former vampires migrating here to thank us, the offer of the Volutri to change them again and the concern of retaliation. They also explained the outing of the pack secret to the tribe and half of Forks when I forced the change on all the Quileute men and boys from 13 to 40 for 3 minutes and the changes that brought about. All the changes and concerns were laid out for me and by the end I was overwhelmed and hungry.

"All of the tribe and the former leeches, especially the Cullen's want to see you." Old Quil smiled at me, "We'll have a great celebration for your return."

"She just woke last night. She needs to rest, to eat and absorb everything. Tonight she belongs with the pack." Jared spoke up, his concern for me foremost.

Old Quil frowned at him, "She is the Luna of the tribe. She unites us all and they need to see she is well."

"She is Luna of this pack, not the tribe, being together is what is best for us all tonight." Jacob spoke with authority, "The tribe will have its celebration tomorrow night."

Old Quil, Billy and Sue all nodded, Billy seemed to glow with pride.

"Chief, Alpha. We will prepare everything for tomorrow then." Sue smiled at Sam and Jake. I was confused again.

Billy laughed, "With the revelation of the pack, came a lot of changes, Jacob has not taken command of the pack, Sam remains, as he will always remain, the Alpha of the pack but Jacob has taken his birth right as Chief of the tribe. Times have changed but we have returned to many of the old ways." I nodded storing away the information.

It had been a couple hours since we'd arrived but it seemed as though everyone had waited outside for us, more seemed to have arrived even.

Sam sighed and stopped us on the steps of the council house, Jacob stepped forward, "It's true, as you see, our Luna has woken."

A cheer went up and I saw some with tears in their eyes.

Jacob continued, his voice held a note of command; Jacob had grown up in the last ten months. "Today she will have time to adjust and regain her strength. Tomorrow we will celebrate her return to us." Jacob stepped forward and the crowd parted for us, Sam led me behind him, the pack surrounding us. People seemed to reach out to touch me as we passed; I heard Luna whispered as though a prayer. I didn't understand their reaction and felt myself blushing at the attention. I wanted to hide behind Sam. A hand on my back calmed my nerves. Paul. I smiled softly at the knowledge and climbed back into the truck. I hadn't noticed Niki and Ghost, silently following but as they jumped into the back of the truck, I somehow knew they'd been with me the entire time.

We drove back home and Emily went straight to the kitchen to cook, I felt nervous and out of place, it was my home and though the events of ten months ago almost felt like yesterday, they also felt like years before.

"ISA!" A shout at the door had me jumping from my skin and my heart pounding as a wide smile broke across my face.

"Rylan." I breathed, tears in my eyes as I flew into his arms.

He hugged me tightly breathing me in, "Don't you ever do that to me again Isa."

I shook my head not letting go.

After a minute, he stepped back and Jack was grinning, pulling me into a hug. "You know I'm not sure if sticking around after the funeral was a good or bad thing but thanks."

His words confused me for a minute, until I remembered; all the boys in the area had become wolves for three minutes because of me.

"I'm sorry Jack. It must have been so confusing."

He laughed, "Yeah and then Rylan just goes, 'oh shit, I need to call Sam' and started to explain things to me all calm and collected. Of course all I could think was, this man is my universe."

"Holy shit!" I cursed grinning, "You imprinted on Rylan!"

"Yeah." He laughed, "Your boys explained it all to me, I guess a couple others in the tribe had it happen to. Only one case where it was a bit, well not so easy a start."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ry and I were already together, one guy imprinted on a girl who was engaged, to his friend no less."

"What happened?" I asked already wanting to cry.

"The guy had phased to and in the noise and confusion in our heads he saw and felt what happened. After it was all explained he stepped back so the two could be together and they're all friends again but it was really hard at first. I'm just happy I imprinted on Rylan. Even though I'm not a wolf anymore, I still can feel the connection, so can he and its like, any fears we had before are just gone, whatever happens as long as we have each other, its ok."

I smiled and hugged him, so happy for them both. I stepped back and hugged Rylan again as well.

When he stepped back he looked at Sam and the others, "I know its pack night but I had to see her."

Sam nodded, "You're her family."

Jack moved to hug Kim and all the tension I'd felt before their arrival faded as the pack began to joke around and talk. They all watched me more, all seemed to find ways to be near me or get me anything I might need before I actually needed it but other than that it was like it was before, easy and relaxed. I felt like I was home.

Everyone seemed to linger, none of them wanting to go home, until I yawned. Immediately Jared was clearing everyone out. They all came to hug me goodbye and Sam lifted me into his arms to carry me to bed. I breathed him in and sighed, slipping into sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

My dreams were haunted with voices, most begging me to wake up. I heard Alia singing softly.

"Please don't leave my son Bella. He needs you. Please come back to us. Let me make it right. I was so blind, so set on my own vision. I was wrong. I'm sorry. You saved his life. I'll never be able to repay that. Please baby, you have to wake up." She was sobbing as her hand clutched mine. "Its ok if you need to rest. You just heal and come back to us. You have to come back to Sam." I felt her cool hand over my forehead as she began to hum gently.

There was nothing but darkness for a moment and then a new voice, a new hand in mine. Rosalie was sobbing, "Wake up Bella. You have to wake up and see what you've done. It's a miracle. Please wake up and see." I felt her brushing my hair out as she talked and knew somehow it wasn't the same visit. "She's growing so fast Bella. Everything is so amazing. I didn't even mind the morning sickness bit. Every time I felt nauseous, it reminded me I'm pregnant, that I was given this miracle. I'm starting to get weird cravings, poor Emmett went out in the middle of the night to find me fried pickles. We never had those in my time so you'd think I'd be craving something I used to eat, you know, when I was human the first time. Instead, its all these weird things I've never eaten before like bacon cheeseburgers and snickers bars. Carlisle keeps trying to get me to eat all this health food and I do, he makes me these green shakes every morning that don't taste great but are super good for the baby." Her voice faded and then returned again, "Good morning Bella. She's kicking this morning. I felt her move my hand to her belly and a ripple beneath my palm. Emmett and I picked a name, Belle Selene, for you." I heard tears in her voice, "Beautiful moon, because they call you Luna here, moon and your name means beautiful." She cried gently, "Please wake up and meet her ok, she's not just your cousin, or a miracle you gave us, she's your goddaughter to. I asked Sam." She chuckled through her tears, "A werewolf agreeing to be godfather to a vampires daughter. Even if I'm not a vampire anymore you have to admit its funny."

Rosalie's voice faded again and for a moment there was just black, then Jared's voice. "Hey Bella. Kim's in the kitchen cooking with Emily. Paul took Sam out." I felt him take my hand, "I wish I knew what to do. I'm trying to make sure Sam is ok, Paul too but Emily takes good care of him so he eats and sleeps and well none of us are really living Bella, we can't do that without you but we are existing, taking care of ourselves and each other. We try to make Sam eat and get out of the house a little but he doesn't sleep well. I just, well I wanted to tell you that we're ok here, we just miss you. I just, I wanted to tell you to rest ok, you don't have to worry, I'm looking out for them. You just focus on healing and come back to us as soon as you can." I felt him kiss my forehead, "Please come back to us."

Darkness returned and then new voices surrounded me, "Jasper is playing chess with Sam. Those two are peas in a pod. He worries about me because of the headaches but that's his only worry besides you, we all worry about you. I've never seen him so relaxed, so happy." Her voice became teary; "I can't thank you for that Bella, for giving him peace. You've given us all so much. Please come back to us. I'd give anything, we'd all do anything to bring you back to us."

"Carlisle left the hospital. He still works a lot but less than he ever has. He's got a clinic here on the reservation now. He doesn't understand how to help you. He tried to give you an IV but couldn't. You seem to be healthy though. You've lost a little weight but its like your body is getting nutrients some how. I wish we knew how to help you. He feels so helpless. We all do. Alice is right, you've given us everything but we don't want it if it costs the world you. Please just come back."

"I could never hear your thoughts. If only I could hear you, maybe we'd be able to tell how to help you. I can't hear most thoughts now though, only the louder ones right on the surface. I keep trying to hear you though and there's nothing. There was never even a whisper of a thought but I keep thinking if I just try hard enough. Maybe I should get bitten, maybe if I could hear all thoughts again, I'd find a way to hear you. I'd become a monster again, if it could find a way to bring you back, we all would."

"How do I help you Bella? Please, please, let me find a way to help you. To bring you back to us. Centuries of knowledge, of healing and I can't seem to do anything to help you."

"Hey Darlin, I wanted to introduce you to my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. They're as grateful as I am to be human again. Idiot thinks you're sleepin beauty and Sam should kiss you awake." He chuckled, "Like we hadn't tried that." A sigh, "We've tried everything Darlin but all we can do is wait. Jared keeps tellin us to keep faith, you're comin back to us. Why he believes them elf men I don't know. Maybe he's just tryin to keep us all from fallin apart with worry. I'm tryin to have faith Bella and if there's anythin I have faith in, in this messed up world, well its Ali and you. After what you done for us I'm thinkin there ain't nothin you can't do. So you come back to us just as soon as you can."

"Wake up Tinkerbella, please, wake up."

I woke with a start, the odd dream blending with reality as I blinked open my eyes and saw Emmett standing over me.

He grinned, "Morning Tinkerbella."

"Morning Bear." I smiled back and stretched with a yawn.

"Rosie and Belle Selene are in the kitchen. Rosie said not to wake you up." He looked a little sheepish though he was still grinning.

I laughed, "It's ok. I'm ready to get up."

"Sam went to meet with the vamps. Their treaty line is outside Forks."

"Vampires?" I asked frowning. "Why do we need a treaty aren't they all human now?"

He shook his head, "Only those of us from North America and the very North of South America. We have a few old friends from further South and a few from overseas that came out, others from around the world who heard what happened and came in the hopes just being around you would give them back their humanity. They know it might not happen and none of us want you to try what you did before. They all agree, no one wants to risk you but they came anyways. Even the tiniest fraction of a fraction that they could be human again has them wanting to stay near and trying to be vegetarian."

"Sam didn't tell me that."

"Sorry." He looked sheepish again, "Everything is so different, I forgot how overwhelming it is at first. We've had months to get used to it."

"It's ok Bear." I smiled at him. "I'm starving, let's go see your daughter."

"She's beautiful!" He grinned. "Has my blue eyes, well, you know from when I was human."

As he said it I noticed his eyes were still golden, not as bright as before though, more of a hazel gold.

"What about the non-vegetarians? What color are their eyes?"

"Theirs is more like a dark rust brown than a golden brown."

I nodded and smiled before climbing out of bed, "Give me ten minutes? I want to shower and I'll be out."

"Sure." He hugged me and left the room.

In the bathroom, I stalled at my reflection. My hair was golden, my skin glowed softly and my eyes were glowing emeralds with the gold and black rings. My pointed ears stuck out from my hair. They had let me out of the house like this? Then again, the pack and I weren't exactly secrets anymore. I shrugged though it felt odd looking at my reflection, it was me and I was relaxed in this skin but it was odd to look at as well.

I got in the shower and the heat of the water felt amazing. To good to rush, so I silently amended my ten minutes to twenty.

When I came out to the kitchen Rosalie was spooning eggs onto Emmett's plate while he cooed at his daughter.

They both looked up. Tears sprang to Rosalie's eyes as she set the pan down and came to hug me. I rubbed her back as we hugged, feeling the wet of her tears on my neck as she quietly cried.

"How are feeling?" I asked her, stepping back.

"Good." She smiled sniffling. "A little sore still but I'm so happy I don't even think about it. How are you? Tired? Hungry? I learned how to make eggs. Emily has been teaching me to cook."

I laughed and hugged her quickly, "I feel great. Honest. I'm hungry but I feel great."

"Sit and eat." She guided me to a chair and went to get a plate. We all ate together while Emmett cradled his daughter in one arm. She was just so tiny in his arms.

"She's beautiful." I smiled at her.

"She's your goddaughter." Rosalie told me softly. Tears sprang to her eyes again, "She exists because of you."

I reached across and took her hand, "I'm so happy for you Rosalie."

"I can't," She sniffed, "I can never thank you for this, for her, for making us human."

I shook my head and squeezed her hand, "You never have to."

Belle Selene's cry broke the teary moment.

"Oh, she's hungry." Rosalie laughed taking her daughter from her husband.

Emmett began to tidy the kitchen, refusing my help so I went with Rosalie to the couch so we could talk while she nursed.

A noise at the door had me turning to smile at Sam, as he Paul and Jared came into the house, led by my two wolves.

"Istas, Nikita." I smiled at them as they silently moved to sit at my feet, I ran my hands over their heads and they both lay down. Sam came over, smiling and kissed me from over the back of the couch.

Slowly the rest of the pack arrived and with them, the rest of the Cullen family. I got up and hugged them all.

"I'm glad you didn't risk it." I whispered to Edward when I came to him. He nodded with a grim smile while the others just looked confused.

"If I thought there was a chance…" He looked down "Any of us would have."

I hugged him again, "It wouldn't have helped."

He nodded and I let him go, moving to hug Jasper. "I'll see what Lore says about Alice, we'll find a way to help."

He hugged me to him, "You don't be worryin about us Darlin. You've given us more 'n any could ask for." As we pulled apart he turned me to the two I didn't recognize, "This is my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte."

Their eyes were mahogany to Jasper's oak and I knew they'd been human drinkers. It didn't matter, they hadn't been like the other three, they wanted their humanity.

"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

They were both smiling back at me and I found myself wrapped in Charlotte's arms, "Thank you Bella." She breathed. When we parted she was smiling radiantly and her eyes were wet with unshed tears, "I'm going to be a mother."

I moved to hug her, so happy for her. I couldn't explain the feeling I had then, it was a mix of love, relief and gratitude. I stepped back, still holding her hand and looked at Jasper.

"It ain't as strong as it used to be so that is only an echo but its what she's feelin. Most everyone feels varying degrees of the same emotions, I just wanted to share it with you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded and then moved his chin in the direction of his brother. When I looked over, Peter pulled me into a hug.

"Bein a father has to be the most terrifying thing I've ever faced but I can't even, well, what you've done, for me, my family" he pulled back to look me in the eyes, his own said everything, "thank you."

I smiled and hugged him again before moving back to Sam.

"There are a lot of people who want to see you. Do you think you feel up to it?"

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I feel wonderful Sam."

His forehead dropped to mine and his eyes closed. I knew he was breathing in my scent and reassuring himself I was there with him.

"Come on, the sooner they all see her, the sooner they'll back off and we can bring her home." Jake broke the silent moment and I turned to see all the couples standing together.

I was nervous as we climbed into cars and drove to the cliffs. It was packed and everyone was again whispering Luna at the sight of me. Some reached out to touch me. As I felt my nerves rising at all the attention Sam wrapped his arm around me and Paul took my hand. Jake led us to the elders. Emily walked on the other side of Paul, Jared and then Kim beside Sam, the rest of the pack behind us. I felt protected and loved. I saw a dozen people to one side and the Cullen's went over to them.

"Silence." Jake didn't need to shout, his voice was a strong command and everyone went silent. "Our Luna has returned to us." People cheered. "Today we share in the celebration of her return and all she has given to us. The pack understands your need to see her, to be near her and assure yourselves of her health, she is a sister of our people but she is the packs Luna." He turned to Sam and nodded.

Sam stepped forward and Jared took his place at my side, his hand reaching out to take mine.

Sam nodded at Jake and turned to the people, "Our Luna is well but we do not wish to overwhelm her. Please respect her space. Her safety and protection are our top concern, outsiders will not be allowed on pack lands."

"All La Push will be closed to outsiders." Jake spoke again. "Luna's secrets will be kept at all costs. Her safety is the priority of the pack and of the tribe."

I felt Paul and Jared squeeze my hands as Sam continued. "Only those who know our secrets and are loyal to our Luna will be permitted here. Those outside La Push may contact the pack to cross our borders."

"Today we celebrate." Jake spoke again, his face breaking into a grin. "Our Luna is awake. Our pack is whole again and our people will be strong!" A cheer went up from the tribe but I saw some of the people with the Cullen's looked upset.

I squeezed Jared and Paul's hands and stepped up to Sam and Jake. Sam immediately wrapped an arm around me, turning to smile down at me.

"Just relax, they'll stop staring soon."

I smiled at him, "Why are they sad?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the former vampires.

"Only the Cullen's were permitted to live on tribal land and only because of your family and the doctor has become our official doctor."

"They want to live here?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "They want to be near you. All of them moved to Forks, others as well, that group are just the ones who were friends with the Cullen's before."

"I don't understand."

"We are cutting off access to La Push, thus to you." Jake informed me.

"Why?"

"It's not safe." Sam told me, running his fingers over my cheek.

"But?"

Paul cut me off, "You're beautiful Bella but you aren't exactly… well, human little sister."

I breathed in, understanding, "Oh." I nodded and looked at my gently glowing skin resting against the deep copper tones of Sam's arm, "Right." I looked down with a blush but Sam lifted my chin with a finger.

"You're beautiful."

I nodded and moved into his arms for a hug, breathing in his scent and reveling in his warmth.

"Bella?" Esme's gentle voice interrupted us.

I turned smiling at her. "Esme."

"Will you come meet our extended family?"

I nodded, smiling at her. Ghost and Niki, ever at my feet walked in front of us. I could feel the eyes of the pack on us as well and could feel Sam and Paul's desire to stay with me, I knew they all felt like that, as though I'd disappear if they weren't right beside me. They didn't follow with more than their eyes though. They knew I'd hate it if they were always hovering.

"Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, "May I introduce the rest of our extended family, the Denali's."

I smiled at the group. "Hello, its very nice to meet you."

"Eleazar." The only man in the group stepped forward, "and my mate Carmen."

"Bella." The beautiful Hispanic woman reached out so I took her hand. She squeezed mine with tears in her eyes, "These are our daughters, Irina, Tanya and Kate."

I turned to them as she let go of my hand to gesture to each woman. All of them were beautiful strawberry blondes. I smiled at them, "It's good to meet you all."

Another group stepped forward, "My name is Garrett. I was a nomad but acquainted with the Cullen's. If there is ever anything you need."

I smiled at him and shook my head, "Thank you though."

"Ever." He insisted.

"For all of us." A man with an English accent said stepping forward, "I too was a nomad, an old friend of Carlisle, my name is Alistair."

"I was a nomad as well, Mary." A girl said stepping forward.

"Randall." Another stepped forward. "There are others as well. Hoping…"

He was cut off by a growl.

"Istas." With the one word, she was silent and I turned back to him, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No. Forgive me. There are others waiting. It was my pleasure to meet you."

"All of ours." Mary agreed with a nod.

"We do hope to get to know you better soon." Alistair stepped forward again.

I smiled at them and turned. All the wolves looked angry but their expressions changed as soon as they saw me coming towards them again.

I went into Sam's arms and we moved over to the elders, "They want me to make their friends human don't they?" I whispered to him. His arm tightened around me in response.

"Bella!" I turned to Alia and hugged her and then Billy.

Over the day and into the night I was introduced to more people than I could count, let alone remember. At sunset, a bonfire was started and food got passed around. I finally got to sit, the pack all surrounded me so while I noticed others shiver and add layers, I felt warm and as ever, secure in their presence.

The elders told old legends and newer stories which were taken over by various other people and the stories turned to gossip as everyone began to talk over each other. It was late when I drifted to sleep against Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke at home in bed, wrapped in Sam's warm embrace, placing a gentle kiss to his chest I slipped away and into the bathroom before tiptoeing down the hall. Looking around I noticed little details I hadn't before. The group of framed family photos now had one of Sam and I at our wedding and more photos of the wedding, reception and bonfire filled the bookshelves in the living room. There were also stacks of books on fairies and elves from children's stories to mythology to anthropological studies surrounding cultures who worshiped or feared them. I even saw a copy of the Hobbit and the Fellowship of the Ring in the mix. I was pretty sure if it mentioned a fairy or an elf, the pack had acquired a copy of the text. I shook my head with a chuckle and continued my exploration. To the side was a new table, a chess table with two chairs and what looked like a half played game. There were a few games left out around the xbox, which wasn't unusual from before the wedding, but there was also a cradle nearby and magazines of home renovations were joined by swatches of cloth and books on decorating, fashion magazines and what looked like mechanical engineering texts. I shook my head with a small smile and put on the coffee before slipping outside to watch the sun coming up.

Through the trees I could make out something I'd never seen before, the shape of another cottage. With a frown I went back inside to pour myself a mug of coffee and found Sam already doing it.

"Did someone buy the property next to ours?"

Sam nodded and sent me a smile holding out the mug, "Paul and Emily. Jared and Kim are next to them. Jake's decided to live over the garage he's opening with Embry, Quil and Rose. Though the whole chief of the tribe thing takes up a lot of time, thankfully he has the council to back him up and take care of a lot of it."

"Embry, Quil and _Rose?_ As in my aunt Rosalie?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled and nodded his head, "She's a real grease monkey. Emmett works with us now, he's got great attention to detail and specializes in window and door installations. Esme has built a decorating business in around us and Leah's gone to work with her. Kim's got her own bakery now and Jasper's sister Charlotte runs it with her. Peter is a great carpenter, makes some great furniture Esme uses and helps us with any specialty woodwork on stair cases, bookshelves or cupboards."

"What else?" I smiled at him and curled onto the couch. He joined me there and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, tucking me into his side.

"Let's see…" Sam smiled taking a sip of his coffee, "After we all started freaking out and people began to try to find normal lives, actually while we were freaking out, Carlisle left the hospital and was playing private doctor to all the former vamps coming in and the tribe, once things settled down he opened his own practice. Emily left the bakery preferring to cook and Sue hired her at the diner full time. Alice is a waitress there, for some reason she loves it, loves being around people, she's always bubbly and social which is ironic when you consider her mate is rather antisocial. He's like me, has a few people he loves and protects and doesn't care overly much about anyone else. Plus he's kind of bad ass, just don't tell him I said."

"You have a man crush." I teased him. He shook his head and pretend growled, "What does he do now?"

"He's running the business side of things for a few of us, he says business and war have similar strategies." Sam snorts, "He also has contacts with lawyers and such so we don't have problems with taxes or the government and none of the former vamps have problems adjusting to real life. They all have identities and legal documents. Jared works with him a lot now."

"He left you and Paul?"

"Not completely but he only works part time with us. Jasper does some work with Ry now too and Jack's a registered nurse so he left the senior care facility in Seattle and now works at the clinic with Carlisle and Edward."

"What about Seth and the twins?"

"Enjoying the summer, Seth starts senior year in a couple months and plays around working construction or helping his mom at the diner. The twins are in summer school again but are doing well, I asked them if they'd thought about what they wanted to do after school yet but they'll only be sophomore's this year so they didn't know, except that they didn't want to have to do more school. It'll be Seth's senior year and we've been talking about his options, he likes working with us and is leaning heavily to a trade specialization. He's taking shop because Jacob did but cars aren't really his thing. He does tend to shadow Peter a bit on sites and I think maybe he'll end up getting into carpentry."

We talked a bit more about the mundane lives of the people we loved; Jake, Quil and Embry's graduation last June, where everyone was living and with who, how the twin's grandmother had taken the fact that the twins weren't delinquents but protectors of the tribe, Jared's tentative relationship with Kim's mother, Jack's tentative relationship with his father. Rosalie's pregnancy, all the vampires learning to cook and trying foods that hadn't been around when they'd been alive, some of them didn't even remember lives where they were human and actually ate and slept. The concept of dreaming wasn't foreign but actually having them? He told me about the frustrations some of them had not being as strong or fast or coordinated. Every sense was still stronger than a humans but not the way they were accustomed to. Then there were those who hadn't even tried to adapt to the human world the way the Cullen's had and were learning about things as small as being out at night was cold and bath water can actually scald you if its to hot. Some of them were learning what the internet was and the girls had pms again and they all had to shave and cut their hair and nails again. He had a lot more to tell about the lives of the former vampires and the families of the pack than the pack themselves.

"Sam?" I asked as he got up to get us both more coffee.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me, eyes burning across my skin as though he still couldn't quite believe I was sitting there.

"What about you and the pack?"

"What about us?"

"What have you been doing all year? What's been going on in your lives? Did Kim and Jared mark? Did anyone imprint? What's it like having everyone know about you?"

Sam sighed and sat back down handing me a mug of coffee, "We've been working, the younger guys were in school, patrols are still run especially since the vampires from other countries began showing up. Jake's been spending all of his spare time with the elders trying to get the tribe organized and the secret from getting out. No one imprinted and no Kim and Jared haven't completed the bond. I'd say everything else was just the same but nothing is. A howl goes up and the whole town knows something's up; people gather at the council house or lock themselves in the school or in homes. They came up with plans, Jasper says some of the drills remind him of bomb drills during the wars, the doors are locked and people group together in the gym at the school, some people even hide in basements. A lot of the measures are useless if a vampire were to get past us but it makes them feel better. We can just walk out wherever we are, last year a call went up and Jake, Quil, Embry, the twins and Seth just stood up from respective classes and walked out, when another call went up in warning they ran and phased on the fly, half the school watching."

"That must have been so strange in the beginning, not to have to make an excuse or hide."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Girls have thrown themselves at us, imprinting has been explained so Jared, Paul and I are left alone but others seem to stare, waiting for one of the guys to imprint and even knowing they haven't…" Sam shakes his head. "We patrol through the streets at night because the council asked us to, so the people feel better and I've had people wave at me in my wolf form. All hunters check in with the council before they go out, traps and wolf hunting have been banned. Deer hunting has increased, so has fishing and we've had so much food dropped off even we've turned down a meal. Then there have been the pranks, dog food left in Collin's locker and a leash in Brady's, some crazy bitch swore one of us knocked up her prize pitbull and your herb garden was ransacked for it's 'magical' qualities. Some religious nut called us the devil's spawn born from hell hounds, I explained that werewolves were the spawn of hell hounds and we were shifters but he wouldn't hear it." At this I burst into giggles.

"Someone put dog food in Collin's locker?" I frowned after a moment.

"For the most part the pack is loved and revered but there are a handful who fear us or are just jealous, I'm guessing jealousy was the cause of that prank." Sam shrugged. "The twins brought lunch in the next day, pulled metal dog bowls out and laid steaks out, then smirked at each other and began eating."

I chuckled with him, "Tell me more."

Sam shook his head, "There isn't really more Bells."

"It's been ten months Sam."

"We worked or went to school, we ran patrols and dealt with the tribe and half of Forks knowing and we waited for you to wake up." He shrugged and looked away standing.

"Sam?"

"I let them down in the beginning. I couldn't function, not even after I healed but the pack needed me so I did the best I could but I wasn't, I couldn't, none of us were ready to just move on while you lay there."

I got up and slid into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist. "I'm here now, I'm ok."

He kissed the top of my head, "Everything is different now Bells but it's getting better and now you're back, everything will be better."

I caught a glimpse of our reflection in the glass of a framed photo, my hair golden and falling in waves to my waist, ears pointed and eyes glowing. In the frame, I stood with Sam, chestnut hair in curls just past my shoulders and chocolate eyes. I swallowed and nodded closing my eyes, "Everything will be better." I agreed. Later, once he was gone to patrol I wondered if it would though. I didn't know how to change myself back, I was still me but I was also this and no one outside La Push could know about this.

I sighed and shook my head at myself before grabbing my keys and heading out to my truck. I might not know how to change back but Lore would.

Istas and Nikita jumped in the bed of the truck as it roared to life and I drove the familiar path to my Avia's house. People waved as they saw the truck and I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cringe from the attention.

Lore was waiting for me on the porch when I arrive. I smiled at her in greeting, climbed out and walked over. "Avia." I breathed as she wrapped me in her strong but withered embrace.

"Bella." She leaned back and kissed my cheek, running her fingers below my eyes, "Come to me once to learn not to hide from yourself and now to learn to hide yes?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "I suppose so, yes Avia."

"Come inside and have some tea." She ushered me in and set about puttering in her little kitchen, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I smiled warmly at her. "Everything is a bit overwhelming, I've only been awake three days but it feels like a lot longer."

"Tell me about the sleep."

My smile fell as I stared into the distance remembering, my voice came out quiet, "Kalen."

Her hand slipped into mine and squeezed, "Your soul was fractured long before that boy did it damage." She told me sadly, "The lost of you for Kalen and the loss of Kalen for you, marked you both from the moment your father stepped foot in this world. Unlike you, his magic was not bound and always he felt you with him but could not reach you."

"Did you know him? Do you know him?"

She gave a sad smile, "I saw him a few times, short visits to the other realm, an hour here was a day there, a day there perhaps three here." She shrugged, "I crossed only five times since your father told me his Katherine was having you. Once when you came into this world and were together, for her funeral. Once when your parents were divorcing and your mother had taken you away, then again when you returned to live and the last when you were in the sleeping."

"You said five times?"

"The other time was when Leah shifted, I hoped to find answers for questions she might one day have."

"What questions?"

"If she'll imprint, if she can have children, if our people will ever prove a threat to her." Lore shrugged, "A child of our blood mixed with that of the shifter gift, I wanted to be there for her, should she ever need me to be."

"Will she? Can she? Are they?" I demanded, fear filling my gut.

"See." Lore pointed and I looked down to the strand of hair over my shoulder as it glowed lighter.

"What?"

"Your fear and anger are affecting your magic. Like Kalen your hair and eyes glow brighter in the glow of your gifts. His magic is controlled and stays its natural platinum, yours wavers as your power wavers."

"So my hair is naturally glowy platinum?"

"Yes." Lore smiled, "Your magic makes it so but when your magic is dormant, as it would be with him, your hair is golden. When you are consumed by magic, the way Emily described, your hair glowed silver white."

"So if I want it to be brown again my magic has to be bound?"

"Dye works too." She shrugged making me chuckle, "We can all glamour ourselves Bella, I can't make myself appear younger or more beautiful but small changes, the curve of our ears and the color of our eyes and hair."

"How though?"

"You are how you see yourself."

"This," I waved at my appearance, "is _not_ how I see myself Avia."

"No." She agreed with a smile, "This is who you are but you can be how you see yourself, by seeing yourself that way." At my frown she chuckled, "Look in the mirror and you see yourself as you are so look at photo and see yourself as you were, see yourself as you want to be and let your magic make that way."

"How?"

Lore laughed, "Magic isn't spells and wand waving like that television wizard Fili Filia, it's inside of, a living part of you. Give it reign and purpose, learn to control it and not let it control you." She got up and held out her hand, "Give me your phone." I handed her my cell and she frowned at it, "This wont do, I thought all of you had those fancy things now."

"Sorry."

"Never mind." She waved at me handing the phone back, we'll just go to your house.

Half an hour later I was at home staring at a photo of myself. Lore said I was to distracted by Sam in the photo's with him so she found one Kim had taken of me in the garden after we'd finished planting it. I stared at my image and Lore coached me to see myself.

"Fuck." I glanced up at Sam and Paul with a frown.

"What?"

Lore laughed, "They see you the way you see yourself." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Practice Luna, you must learn control so it doesn't control you."

I grinned at them and jumped up, "Thanks Avia!" I called after her, hurrying to a mirror to stare at myself, I really was myself again, chocolate eyes and chestnut hair, normally curved ears. I kept having to check over the rest of the day and after a few hours I had a headache and reverted back to my fairy elf look, immediately the tension and headache disappeared. Sam didn't want me to try again for a while, he didn't want me over doing it but I was thrilled I could and eventually I'd be me again, normal, so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone accidentally seeing me.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like all I was doing lately was sleeping. I thought as I felt Sam shift on the bed beside me.

"I'm awake." I tell him blinking open my eyes.

"It's still hard to believe." He whispers back pulling me into his arms for a kiss. "This time last year, you were living with Lore." He reminded me.

"Sam?"

"I made so many mistakes Bell. Lost so much time with you."

"We both made mistakes Sam. If I hadn't been so stubborn we'd have been together in the spring when I first arrived."

"You weren't ready."

"I wasn't ready anyways." I sighed and stretched. "Neither were you."

"No." He agreed, "I wasn't but I barely had you and you were gone."

"I barely had you and you were gone Sam. I couldn't let that happen, couldn't let you die." I remembered that pain to well and snuggled into the heat of his chest breathing him in. Forest after the rain filled my senses and I kissed his breastbone happily. "We'll be ok now."

"Are you?" His voice verged on broken and buried myself deeper into his arms.

"I promise." I felt his arms tighten a moment and then he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I have to get up. Jared's in the kitchen waiting."

I chuckled, "Tell him to go away." I said a little louder.

"Sorry Bella, no can do, our Alpha is needed this morning."[

I groaned and kissed over my mate's heart before letting him go and rolling out of bed.

"You don't have to get up baby-girl."

"I've been sleeping for months Sam, the only draw to staying in bed now just got up." He chuckled and headed into the bathroom.

"I don't want the vocals in real life to go with the images in his head!" I heard Paul call down the hall making me laugh and shake my head.

I pulled on clothes and went out to find both wolves at the table and Emily in the kitchen.

"Morning?"

"Bella!" Emily sang happily coming over to hug me. "I brought muffins and there's pancakes in the stove keeping warm with bacon." She puttered about and made me a cup of coffee.

"Em?" I frowned at her. "I mean, thank you but…"

Emily turned and then laughed shaking her head, "Sorry, it's become a habit, we'll get used to you being with us again. Besides, you shouldn't rush things, just relax, we've got things down to a routine now anyways, take your time until you feel better."

I was frowning at her in question when Paul pulled me into a seat, "Emily comes with me to get Sam for work in the morning and check on you, she brings breakfast and makes sure Sam eats. We leave, she tidies up, has her visit with sleeping beauty and sees in the next visitor before heading off to work."

"Kim is up and at the bakery with the dawn so she comes here after work for her visit and makes up supper, I come home with Sam and we all eat."

"Rosalie and Esme take turns with lunch, usually with someone to supervise, Embry, Jack or Seth usually we're not the greatest cooks but eating is still new to them." Paul shrugged. "Alice is not allowed in the kitchen. Collin and Brady are freakishly good though, I mean those two can make mean barbeque and not just tossing meat on to grill. Some shit they put on cooks all night and its smoked or cooked until it falls apart, no knife required."

"Fucking awesome." Jared agreed, "They also do this chili, damn Bells."

"You were never alone." Emily smiles at me as she sits across from me.

"Sam couldn't handle it." Jared shrugged and then admitted, "We couldn't handle it."

"Jared was a pain in the ass about us still living or you'd be pissed off when you got up." Paul added shoving his brother, not a little gently.

"Sam tended to work, run patrol and stay with you." Emily gave a sad smile, "We all took turns forcing him out."

"Thank you." I meant it for all of them but I met Jared's eyes before smiling at my brother and sister.

He gave a slight nod and winked at me before getting up. "Em's right about us having a routine down now Bells, so don't rush yourself back into anything ok, take your time." He leaned down to kiss my temple, "Also you have an appointment with Doc Cullen later this morning. If you're not there, he'll find you, trust me, he's used to tracking down stubborn wolves."

I rolled my eyes at him as he stood and headed out of the house. "Please." Sam leaned down and kissed me. "See the doc, no protests, for me." I nodded and smiled biting my tongue at the argument I wanted to make about not needing to the doctor. Sam smiled and kissed me again before following Jared out.

"Ride to the diner babe or staying with little sis?"

"Can you leave your truck?" Emily asked smiling up at him.

"Sure, sure." Paul winked at her and kissed my temple before kissing her deeply and heading out to catch up with Jared and Sam.

"Thanks for breakfast Emily, but you really don't need to do it anymore. I'm ok and I'm sure you have enough on your plate."

"Paul asked me to marry him." She blurted.

"That's great!" I grinned at her.

Emily shook her head, "It was while you were… sleeping, we didn't want to lose time, to regret not… but we couldn't, he was sitting with you and I came in and I knew, we had to wait for you."

"Emily." I reached over and took her hand in mine, hating the tears that swam in her eyes.

"He wont let you see it and I don't if you can feel it, how strong the bond is for you right now but…"

"What?" I couldn't describe the feeling rising in me, part fear and part pain, like a sob was choking me, caught deep in my chest.

"He was so afraid Bella." She looked up and met my eyes pulling one of her hands from mine to swipe at a tear that fell before taking my hand in hers, "I know you can make breakfast and you don't need us hovering but he can't… I need Paul to be ok Bella but he's not."

"Emily, please, talk to me."

"He doesn't sleep, he'll get up and pace or sit on the cliffs, I thought it would get better, I know its only been a couple days and we're all still amazed that your awake, afraid to lose sight of you for fear it was a dream, a wonderful and terrible dream but he's not better Bell, not even a little and I don't know what to do." I let go of her hands and got up to go around the table and pull my crying sister into my arms, I rubbed her back while she cried, "He's better when he's here though," She pulled back to look me in the eyes, "He's better when he sees you."

"Then keep making us breakfast." I tell her, forcing a smile even as tears burn my own eyes, "You keep making us breakfast and bringing him here to get Sam in the mornings and we'll figure things out, we'll help him."

Emily nodded and hugged me again, sniffling, "I'm sorry, you have so much to deal with Bella. I just, I don't know how to help him."

"Time." I whisper rubbing her back, "He just needs a little more time."

Emily clung to me and cried, "We missed you so much Bella, you were right there, but we couldn't do anything."

"I know." I rubbed her back gently feeling as tears burned tracks down my own cheeks, "I'm so sorry Emily, but I'm here now. I'm here and it's all ok now. We're all ok now."

We stood like that for a while until both our tears stopped and then pulled apart both sniffling, we met each other's eyes and began to laugh, wiping away the tears.

"How about that breakfast?" I asked her with a wide smile.

Emily was the first of the pack to break down with me. They were all so relieved and happy, those first few days had been filled with just so much, too much, the emotions hadn't fully caught up with them yet.

The vampires were all so grateful, so happy, they were relieved I was ok but the fear hadn't been the same. I knew that wasn't true for some of them, Emmett had been every bit as afraid as my wolf pack and in turn so had his mate, who was more than just grateful for the life I had given her, she had accepted me as family and would have been devastated if I'd not woken up. I knew the others would have been sad too, they all cared about me and were great friends, Jasper would have felt it the most, not because of his gift but his friendship with Sam that despite my mates lack of will to really live, had grown strong. Still, they didn't feel it the way my family did.

This difference was small, minute really but it was there. They were all so happy to see me, so relieved but my family; my family was to terrified to be truly happy.

I had never been close to the twins or Seth the way I had Jared and Paul or Jake but when I saw them later that morning I could feel worry vibrating off them, the twins seemed afraid to hug me, I turned first one twin, which ended up being Collin and then the other, pulling each into my arms for a bruising hug. In turn each twin seemed to sag a little in relief as they held me and when I pulled back I noticed Brady had a tear running down his cheek, Collin looked on the verge of tears as well. I pulled Brady back into my arms and reached out the other arm for Collin to join the hug. We stood like that for a little while and I just let the two youngest wolves breathe me in. When they finally let me go, they bracketed me, one giant form on either side as they led me to my truck and climbed in to go to the doctor. Seth was waiting for us at the clinic and hugged me like he was afraid to let go. When he finally did he told the twins they had to go to class, they had an exam the other day to finish summer school but the teacher had excused their absence over my wakeup and was giving them a makeup exam. With a last hug, squishing me between them, the twins went off to summer school with Seth.

I walked into the clinic where Jack was waiting for me with a wide grin, "You know I keep expecting you to walk in and then I see this beautiful elfish princess out of Lord of the Rings or something and I have to remind myself it is you." He shook his head, "I saw you sleeping of course but hell I see Bella written down and I see the girl in my boyfriends photos and the one I remember from Seattle and your wedding." He chuckles, "This, is almost enough to make me straight." I laugh with him and he winks, "Seriously what guy didn't dream about Legolas?"

"Legolas was a boy." I reminded him with a headshake.

"Yeah but you're the girl version."

I frowned though I was still grinning, "Kalen does look a lot like Legolas except you know the eyes and his eyebrows are blond not dark."

"That's because Orlando Bloom has dark hair and didn't dye his eyebrows and wait, your twin looks like Legolas? How does he feel about threesomes because I'm pretty sure Ry would let that one fly."

We were both laughing when Carlisle came out of an exam room with a wide-eyed Quileute I didn't know behind him.

"Luna." The boy gasped and then did an odd sort of bow, "I, uh, um, hello your majesty, alpha Luna-ness." He was bright red as he looked from her to the doctor to Jack and back to her.

Bella was trying to hold back the laughter, "Bella." She told the boy reaching a hand out; he gaped at the hand and then at her and the hand again before taking it with wide eyes.

"I'm Owen. Owen Fuller, the Littlesea's are my cousins. I didn't stay a wolf though. I wish I did but I, you don't care, I'm rambling and you're busy, its your turn to see the doctor, sorry I took so long, we used to have to have check ups all the time now its just every other month but no wolf gene in me so this is my last visit, right not important. Are you sick? Should I call the Alpha? Holy shit he'll freak and I can't call the Alpha, I can go to the Elders though, I'll get the Elders."

"Owen." Bella was having a hard time fighting the laughter as she was finally able to talk, "I'm fine" she reassured him with a chuckle. "Just a check up for me too. Sam knows I'm here, the whole pack knows."

"Right." Owen blushed, "Ok, I'll go, it was, uh, well totally awesome to meet you. I can't believe I met you." He grins and then does the weird shuffle, embarrassed look before he bows and holds out his hand, then pulls it back and nods then looks at the doctor before rushing out.

We all cracked up laughing as soon as the door closed.

"You might get a lot of that." Jack laughed. "It's the Legolas effect."

This made me laugh harder until I couldn't breathe and thought I might pee myself.

Carlisle led me into the office and gave me a general exam asking me about how tired I felt, how difficult it was to wake up in the mornings or to fall asleep and several other questions both routine medical and strange like if I had nightmares.

"I'm fine Carlisle. It's been overwhelming and I've been so tired when I go to bed I fall asleep instantly but I wake up easily, early and feeling refreshed. No nightmares, I sort of just go back to the dark with Kalen where I just sort of… float…" I frown in thought not sure I know how to explain it. "I know I'm asleep but it's like an out of body experience, I see nothing and there is no floor or walls, just darkness all around but its warm and relaxing and I know Kalen is there with me because I can feel him… like we're part of the darkness… part of each other."

Carlisle nods and gives me a sort of serene smile but worry pulls tight in his eyes, "Does it make you want to stay?" He asks gently, afraid.

"No." I shake my head and then frown and nod, "Yes. I mean, I don't want to stay asleep but, I like being there." My frown deepens, "Actually its not even liking it, I don't really feel anything there, its just… relaxing, and I'm with Kalen. I don't dream or think or feel, I just am, _we _just are."

Carlisle swallows and nods, "But you wake up ok? This darkness, it doesn't try to keep you there?"

I try to smile reassuringly at him, "No, it doesn't try to keep me, or want me to stay asleep. Kalen and I just, we're sort of there and its nice, connected but I wake up and I want to wake up."

Carlisle nods and gives me a small smile, "Ok."

"Medically, everything's ok?" I know it is but I want him to say it, if only for his own peace of mind, to admit it to himself I really was ok.

"Yes." He nods with a brighter smile, "You seem perfectly well…" then he winks, "For a fairy princess." We both chuckle and he helps me off the exam table. "I'll tell Sam and Jake you're fine but I'd like to see you again in a couple weeks, sooner if you have any problems, regular or magical and in the meantime I'll talk with Lore about this darkness."

"Thanks." I offer him a hug and head back out where Jack is making out with Rylan, "Checking his tonsils?" I laugh.

They pull apart and Jack winks, "Hey Legolassie."

"Legolassie?" I ask him fighting back a grin.

"Yeah, it's the girl form of Legolas." He chuckles.

"Says who?" I fight my own laugh.

"Me." He snorts.

I shake my head at him with a chuckle and then smirk at him and close my eyes, picturing myself in my head, it's not an easy thing to do, I know what I'm supposed to look like of course but I never spent all that much time staring into a reflection. I'm crossing my fingers it worked when I open my eyes. Carefully I lift a strand of hair to check and then grin at them and wink.

Both men shake their heads and laugh. Carlisle is frowning at me though.

"Carlisle?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing magic just yet Bella." He's giving me a concerned fatherly look, "Sam mentioned it gave you a headache?"

"Lore told me I needed to practice, that if I don't control my magic it could control me… the results of the last time…" I lifted a corner of my mouth in rueful smile to lighten the impact but Carlisle still looked concerned.

"I'll call her now." He nods, "Just, try to take it easy while you practice, just for a while."

"Alright." I assured, "I promise." With my words I blinked and I knew I was back to my true appearance, without looking, it was a sort of, release, like a weight had been lifted but I hadn't felt it there until it was gone.

Carlisle gave me a last glance, appreciation in his eyes as he turned to go into his office, no doubt to call Lore.

I turned to my best friend and his boyfriend, "Ok, I want details, catch me up on the love story."

Rylan immediately grinned, "We moved her."

"Sam told me, risking the bible and pitch fork crowd? I thought I must have been dreaming."

Rylan laughed and shook his head, "I strangely love it. Who would have guess it, me in a small town, hell the reservation is like a village!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him, "It is a village, idiot."

"I warned you I'd lose brain cells living somewhere without a Starbucks." Rylan teased his boyfriend winking at me.

"So you like it here?"

"Yeah." Rylan nods, "It's been an adjustment, Jack and I had a bit of a rough patch and I moved in with Paul for a while but we sorted things out pretty quick and bought a great little place behind Kim and Jared. We don't have the beach access but this whole pack thing precludes the idea of boundaries so I'm getting used to them letting themselves in our house and trespassing on their beach."

"What rough patch." I demanded moving over to the reception desk to sit.

"Nuh uh, we are not having the Rylan-Bella gossip fest where the receptionist can listen in." Jack shook his head, "And she'll be here any minute, I also have to get back to work, you two go talk somewhere else. Ry show her the house or something." He kissed Rylan and came over to hug me, kissing me lightly too. "We'll catch up so I can fill in my side of things later."

"Sounds good." I agreed before linking arms with Rylan and letting him lead me out to my truck.


	7. Chapter 7

I let him drive since I didn't know where he lived.

"We actually just bought the land, Paul, Sam and Jared built the place for us." He shook his head, "I still can't believe how quick it went up, even if it is small and" Then he looked at me and I laughed at his scandalized expression, "It doesn't come with a staff."

I burst into giggles, "A staff?"

"I've lived in hotels since I left Matt's house in Boston. The housekeepers came in daily to make my bed and clean my toilet, you know that man actually made me clean our toilet!" I could barely breathe from the giggles as he parked in front of a very cute cottage.

"Does he make you do laundry to?"

"He tried." Rylan smirked, "I told him I'd just buy us new clothes. He made me do it anyways and then regretted it. Apparently you can't put everything in at once _and_ the whole soap measurement thing is apparently pretty important. I tried to fix it but even less can go in the drier together and some doesn't go in the drier at all. I think he was more appalled by my Armani suit being mixed in with his jeans than the fact that his favorite scrubs came out with a pink-purple almost tie dye thing happening." I had to sit in the yard and try to stop laughing, to catch my breath as I laughed. Rylan sat beside me and shook his head, "Seriously his face was priceless. I actually got a photo on my phone. It's his contact." He lifted his cell to show me the photo and I actually did feel a little pee come out as I choked over my laughter.

When I was finally able to stop laughing, and had reassured myself that, no I didn't wet my shorts, we went into the house and he showed me around. The main room was a living room and kitchen with a bathroom to the side. An office that was clearly Rylan's and a den, which confused me a bit, "The office is for my actual job with the hotels, the den is for us both, I meet with Jasper or he meets with doc Cullen. We've started a project together to help some of the vampire-turned-humans adjust and build lives and unlike my work, the organization is a bit hectic and things get left by various people and you know how I'm a freak about my work space with the hotels. Jack says I'm a Jekyll and Hyde with the OCD freak Hyde only coming out in the one thing, like I've turned into another person completely, so he's banished that me to the office." He smirks at me, "He likes that me sometimes too, the desk has certainly been broken in to prove it."

I laugh and shake my head looking around the den, "I guess you always had a den in your penthouse as well as the office in the main part of the hotel."

"Yeah, that's because you never really saw the Hyde Hotel Mogul side of me either."

"True." I grinned back, "You were always just my Ry."

"Still am." He grins back.

There was a loft bedroom with it's own bathroom and outside had a good patio with an outdoor kitchen, I quirked a brow at him in question. "The twins are grill masters. I got them a smoker too and hot damn they make the best brisket I've ever had and I've been to prime spots in the south."

I laugh and shake my head as we sit on the outside couch. "So tell me about the rough spot?"

Rylan's smile falls and he looks away, then he gets up and grabs two beers handing me one. I shake my head and he sets it on the table popping his open and sitting back down. It was barely noon and Rylan so I frowned in concern and licked my lips, "Ry?"

"You just lay there Isa." His eyes met mine, "I didn't know what to do. I talked to you for hours, I held you, I begged, I yelled at you, I cried and nothing, not a twitch of your eyelid."

"I'm sorry Ry." I reached out and took his hand but he pulled his back and stood up taking a long pull of his beer, "You didn't even look you." He paced away and spun back to me, "My best friend just disappeared and in her place…" he waved at me, "There is some unconscious fucking fairy elf princess!"

"Ry?" I bit back tears, the laughter of moments ago forgotten.

"Arg." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair before dropping back down beside me, "I'm sorry Isa." He takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles, "I've never been so fucking scared, seeing you like that, it was like when my dad got sick, he just lay there in the hospital bed and… faded away, there was nothing anyone could do, nothing I could do but watch. Then you were just gone and there was this…" he motioned to me again with a wave, his expression and tone heartbroken instead of angry, "I couldn't bring you back and I was so angry with them for making you this and I know, I know they didn't make you like this, you were born an elf but all of this shit started when you came here, met them and I freaked out. I freaked out at Jack because he was like them, if only for a few minutes and I was his imprint like you're Sam's and all that did was take you from me and I just… flipped out." He shook his head, staring at our hands.

"You blamed him?"

"I blamed all of them. I was so fucking angry Isa, I didn't even recognize myself."

"I'm sorry Rylan." I leaned into him to hug him and then pulled back with a frown, "You moved in with Paul?"

"I was staying in a hotel in Forks and Jared showed up, fists clenched against the trembles, fucker was just this side of broken and more pissed off than I was but he just looked me in the eyes and told me to get my shit together because you were coming back to us and would need me, would need all of us."

"I told him I was sorry I hurt Jack, that I didn't mean what I'd said to him about it being their fault, about not wanting to be his imprint. Jared just shook his head at me, I swear those eyes burning into my soul Isa and he just stared into my eyes and said you were coming back to us." He sniffled and forced a smile, "Jared had left without another word and I just sat there a while and then I called Jack. I apologized and he said he understood, that this was a lot for him too. We took a step back, he spent more time with Kim, tried to work things out with his family, started working with Doc Cullen. I lost myself in work for a while and Paul showed up and dragged me to see you and shook me until my teeth rattled and said to look at you because you were still you and I did and even with the silver hair and pointy ears, it was still you. I broke down and cried and he was just there. Then he took me back to the hotel and just grabbed my duffle. I wasn't sure what to do or say but he tossed my shit into it and stormed out of the room so I followed him. The next thing I knew I was sitting in Paul's kitchen eating some chicken thing Emily had made and drinking a beer. I asked him what I was doing there and he just glared at me and said, 'we're her family, we're scared and there is fuck all we can do to help her, but we sure as shit need to be strong for when she wakes up. So get your shit together because like it or not, this supernatural werewolf, fairy elf, imprinting shit is part of your life that isn't going to go away because we're your family now too."

"He did?"

"Yeah and when that fucker decides you're his family, he'll beat your ass if you think about giving up."

I snorted and nodded, "What happened?"

Rylan leaned back, kicking his legs out in front of him, "For the first time since my father died, I had a family." He sent me a weak smile, "I love my uncle and he's better than my mom but he's uncomfortable with me being gay, he respects me in business but we try not to step on each other's toes. My mom and I weren't close even before I came out. After I came out, I had Matt and his mom for that year, and she's a real nice lady but I rarely saw her, she worked so much and Matt, he's always been this support, the only person I could talk to until I met you. And you were this beautiful broken bird who needed me and didn't care about my money or my uncle or that I was gay. I never felt like I needed to be anything for you or around you, I shop and I'm neurotic about work and I can be bossy. I have a weird thing about beef jerky in the middle of the night, I love movies about comic books and I have a pretty serious obsession with soccer. No matter what it was, you were just, happy to be with me and for once, since my dad died, I had someone in my life who just loved me, for being me."

"I do Ry. I love you very much."

"I love you too Isa." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I knew that you'd graduate and leave, that you should go and I was happy when you decided to move here, to move forward with your life but I missed you too. Then you called me and I knew, you still loved me, still needed me like I needed you. This whole wolf thing scared the crap out me but it was hardest because you belonged in this world and I've never belonged anywhere. Even with Jack, I love him and we belong together but it was so new and then the imprint happened and everything was amazing but hell Isa, I lost you and I was terrified to lose him and I felt so far from you, this fairy elf wasn't my Isa, you were there's and I wasn't part of that world." He shrugged, "Then I moved in with Paul and Emily and I belonged. Paul made me belong. He made me understand about the wolves, to truly accept this non-wolf imprint thing and he made me feel like I'd found home."

"I'm glad Ry." I leaned over and hugged him, he hugged me back and I felt him take a couple deep breaths before he pulled back and gave me a half smile, "He helped me get my shit together and fix things with Jack and build this house and anytime I started to crumble because you were still just… there, then Jared would look me in the eyes with that intense, I know what I'm talking about so listen up, look and tell me you were coming back to us."

"Yeah, well, he did know what he was talking about."

"Yeah." Ry huffed a laugh, "I guess he did." His expression softened more, "They really love you. I mean, Paul explained the brother imprint thing and why he'd phased that first time but it's more than that, it was like they _had_ to believe you'd be ok and they made sure we believed it too."

I sniffled as I pulled back and nodded, "I did. I did come back Ry, to them and to you and I'm ok. I promise you, I'm ok. I know I look different but I _am_ still me."

"I know." Ry leaned over and pulled me against him. "I know you're here. I just, I didn't know how to have their faith." He pulled back and gave me a rueful smile, "I really messed up with Jack." He shook his head and chuckled, "He forgave me though. He forgave me and they helped us build this home and no body looks twice at us holding hands or kissing, no one looks sideways at us or tells us we're going to hell." Ry quirked his head, "Well his dad still cringes but he's trying to accept us. My mother would never try."

"Her loss." I reminded him.

"Hell yeah and his too if he can't learn to support Jack because we've got the pack on our side and no one on this reservation opposes what the pack says is ok. Even if they did, we've got one hell of a family with them and the Cullen's, speaking of whom, Ali is like a tiny girl version of me. I swear, she's a mini me!" I burst out laughing shaking my head and wiping at the last of my tears.

"I told you about my wedding dress near fiasco."

"Yeah but I didn't quite realize just how awesome the girl was back then, she did a good job with the dresses but never having met her, I had no clue, could not even imagine."

"So I've been replaced."

"As a shopping companion but don't worry, I, well, we, will still be your gurus."

"I know." I chuckled, "I've seen my closet."

Rylan chuckled and nodded, "So besides the total awesome mini me is her man Jasper, I have to share him with your man because there is a serious bromance happening there."

"I got that idea." I laughed.

"Yeah but on almost every level I have, we're like, I don't know, oil and milk."

'Oil and milk?" I quirked a brow,

"Yeah, or tequila and wine." Rylan nodded, "Then work me comes out and business him comes out and I swear Isa, we could take over the world together. We're peanut butter and jelly, beef jerky and chocolate sauce!"

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Bite your tongue." Rylan gasped, "That is the worlds most amazing mix, the ultimate comfort snack."

"So you OCD Hyde and Jasper conquer the hotel industry together and then next stop the world?"

"Oh Isa, we have already begun! We have nightclubs and charities and a theater, we have strip malls and a barber shop!"

"A barber shop?"

"Yeah, it's a real old school men's barber." Rylan nodded, "We have this whole re-integrate former vamp thing going on and it's been pretty awesome, we even found a tax break for some of it by the whole charity part and there are subsidies for the whole native aspect so even if we needed the help with the funds we'd have government help, we don't of course because he's an investment genius even without Alice's all knowing, all seeing side. We try not to let her look for visions, poor pixie gets terrible migraines, she tries to hide them or play them down for him but have you tried lying to an empath? It's impossible."

"I wish I could help her." He shook his head, "Doc Cullen's doing what he can Isa, and he's right, you need to take it easy."

"I'm fine Ry, I promise." He just shook his head at me, frowning. "Tell me more Ry, about this last year." I urged him away from thoughts of me and he grinned and began telling me more about working with Jasper and Jared. He told me about planning the house out with Jack and Paul and then the decorating with Esme and more stories about adjusting to 'normal' life with Paul and Emily and later with Jack instead of out of a hotel. Even when he'd lived with his mother they'd lived in an apartment in one of the Boston hotels so the experience was completely new to him. He'd been camping and had stayed with me but a couple days and actually living in a real house that he shared with another human being was completely different, like you had to change the toilet roll yourself when it got to low or you'd sit down and have nothing to wipe with. Jack apparently didn't hang his clothes or put them in the hamper straight away but would leave articles here and there and he again reminded me the clothes from him hamper didn't disappear and reappear neatly folded or on hangers for him to put away, well it did now that Jack had banished him from the laundry room but it didn't at first. Jack had also banished him to the office when he was working, even if it was just a quick phone call, Rylan had forbidden blood or puss from all topics of conversation thus relegating Jack's job to the clinic. Rylan had also forbidden Jack from messing with the espresso maker because black water and grind-filled sludge were not coffee, socks left on the closet floor and clothes left on the back of a chair he could deal with, bad coffee he couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

My afternoon with Rylan, actually my whole day, had been a roller coaster of emotions. Waking up after a ten-month magic coma was a bit like I imagined coming back from the dead would be. I was exhausted and happy and sad and mostly very, very overwhelmed.

Driving back from Rylan's to mine and Sam's place was literally two minutes but I honestly couldn't recall anything from waving to Rylan until I parked. I'd been on autopilot and as I sat there thinking I kept picturing the kid from the clinic, his excitement and nervousness, the way he'd bowed to me, _bowed!_ I shook my head and groaned dropping it to the steering wheel.

There was a tap on the window of my truck and I jumped, my heart stopping and then racing as I turned to see Kim chuckling. "I take it today's been a bit much?" She asked as I climbed out.

"I love you Kim but I'm not sure I can take another breakdown about how awful it was to see me like that, what a miracle it is I'm here or anything else that will require an emotional response." I sighed wrapping an arm around her waist as we walked to the house.

Kim laughed, "It was horrible and it is wonderful." She told me squeezing me in a sideways hug, "But woman up girl, we have wolves to feed and you've been slacking for months!"

I laughed and pulled her to a stop for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged me back and let go before either of us became emotional, just linked our arms and continued into the house, "I brought all the ingredients for venison tenderloin with red wine and port mushroom sauce, mashed potatoes, mixed beans and honey rolls with caramel pecan pie and apple crumble pies."

"Fancy." I teased, "What's the occasion?"

"Me!" She laughed and held up her hand.

I squealed and yanked her hand closer to see the ring, "You're engaged!" I hugged her and we bounced together laughing. I pulled back, "I saw that bugger this morning and he never said!"

"I'd have murdered him." She laughed.

"Tell me _everything!_" I demanded linking out arms and tugging her inside.

Kim laughed and nodded, "It was last night. He was so nervous it was adorable. You know we haven't completed the mark yet but I mentioned it to him last year when you and Emily were talking about how good it was." She blushed, "I asked him why he'd never brought it up and he said his wolf was content because I was happy, he could wait for the marriage bit. I mean, we were still in school when he imprinted, hell I was just a sophomore. Then senior year you came and the whole you and Sam thing happened right after graduation and then… last year it just wouldn't have been right, so we never even talked about it. I guess he was still thinking about it because he got the ring and last night he proposed and we're going to mark and get married!" I laughed and hugged her again.

"You told her!" Emily called letting herself into the house. "Isn't it amazing!" Emily joined our hug. "I almost peed in excitement when she came into the diner at lunch wearing it!"

Kim told us how Jared proposed as we cooked and Emily talked about wanting to finally marry Paul; we talked about the mark and how much Kim would love it. For the first time not a single aspect of the conversation revolved around me or the last year, it was about the future, their future, our future together. Kim asked us to be her bridesmaids and we talked about what kind of wedding she wanted and when it would be. For the first time since I'd woken up, I felt like I didn't feel out of place or self-conscious or hyper aware of how things had changed. There wasn't ten months of magical coma between us; it was just the three of us, the kitchen and talk of out mates with music in the background we sometimes sang and danced to and laughter. If you looked past the fact that Sam and I were together, you'd have thought those hours were just a memory from the summer before.

The whole pack had known as soon as they phased and everyone turned up for dinner, which we'd expected. Jack and Rylan, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all came as well and we all dug in to eat.

I stole my goddaughter away from her parents when I finished picking at my plate. Sam frowned down at the amount left but didn't say anything, just kept eating and watching me as I played with Belle Selene. The other girls soon joined me, followed by the human males who couldn't quite put away the same amounts as the wolves. I reluctantly gave her back to Rosalie to eat and we all went outside while the younger wolves cleaned the kitchen. Paul and Sam razed on Jared but Jared and Sam turned on Paul who had marked but not technically proposed to Emily yet. We laughed as they play fought and eventually phased. Emmett took Rosalie and Belle Selene home first, then Jasper took Alice home to lie down since she had another headache so Jack and Rylan said goodbye as well and caught a ride with them. Kim decided to walk home as well, she had early mornings because of the bakery and soon it was just Emily, Leah and I.

"You look a bit tired yourself Bella." Leah handed me a beer.

"Yeah." I sighed, "It was a long day."

"We should get going." Emily told me gently.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet." I shook my head at her; also not ready to be alone. It was overwhelming being with any of them but I didn't want to be alone either. It was too good to be with them. I still couldn't believe how much time I'd missed.

"I'm surprised Sam isn't waking you up every half hour just to be sure he can." Leah snorted. "Or is he? Maybe you should sleep now while you can."

I chuckled with her and shook my head, "No, we sleep fine." I told her shaking my head, "He even tries not to wake me when he goes for patrol or comes back in."

"Paul says Sam told him you don't actually sleep much, you lay in his arms awake half the night. A few hours is all, and you barely eat."

I shrug, "I feel like I'm eating enough, my stomach probably just shrank. Doc Cullen says I'm all good anyways and I slept for ten months, all I need now is a couple hours emotional recharge and just being alone with Sam helps with that."

"Just make sure you take care of yourself." Leah ordered, "I get that he and I are still friends but being his emotional crutch was supposed to end when you two tied the knot, seriously, I need to get my own man." She teased. Emily and I both laughed and shook our heads.

"We'll find you a man." I tell her with a grin.

"Take your pick, half the res men are panting at your skirts, _the only female wolf_" Emily snorts as she laughs, "You're the prize of the pack cousin, I'm pretty sure we could find you a woman, a man and I know a certain wolf…"

Leah snorted and I could feel my eyes widen, "What?"

"He's to young for me, we could both imprint and the whole pack would see everything, besides, he's not my type, way to… happy."

"Jake!" I spun on her, eyes bugging out.

"Ew!" Leah screeched, "Quil, Quil and I maybe sort of do not have a thing."

"Quil?" I mused, "You and Quil."

"No." Leah huffed, "There is no me and Quil, we are not a couple."

"But you have a sort of not thing." Emily teased.

"We have a nothing. He's funny and sweet and has dirty thoughts about me but he's to young and to pack and to peppy."

"He's not as peppy as Seth."

"Or Jake apparently." Emily teased me.

"Have you ever seen Jake frowny faced?" I demanded.

"Rarely." Leah admitted, "He's laid back though, Quil is peppy."

"Agreed." I chuckled.

"He's not that young." Emily mused.

"I'm the same amount of years younger than Sam." I agreed.

"That's different." Leah huffed.

"Why?"

"He's barely graduated and that's not the point anyways, I don't care how old he is."

"Then what's the point?" I asked.

"He's peppy." Emily sighed and then grinned, "Paul can teach him to be less peppy. He even taught Bella to hit and that man has a real gift at pissing people off."

"Paul is not harassing Quil!" Leah hissed at her cousin.

"I thought you wanted him less peppy?" I fought a grin as I joined Emily in the quest to get Leah to admit if she liked him or not. "You don't like peppy."

Emily gasped, "You don't like Paul do you? Oh, Leah, I'm so sorry, he went and imprinted on me, that must be awful for you!"

"I don't like Paul!" Leah growled.

"Because you like Quil?" I asked fighting a laugh.

"He's to peppy. Leah doesn't like peppy."

"I thought Paul was going to fix that? No one likes that anyways."

"I like peppy!" Leah growled. "There's nothing wrong with peppy, it's nice to be around happy people, happy people make you happy!"

"So Quil makes you happy?" Emily grinned.

"I didn't say that." Leah grumbled.

"So he's not to young and he's not to peppy, why don't you like Quil?"

"He's to pack!" She huffed throwing up her arms.

"You know the pack sees you naked anyways." Emily rolled her eyes.

"They'll see any one you have sex with." I agreed.

"I don't care if the pack sees me naked and they've already seen me have sex… with your husband." She shot out at me as a low blow.

"Are you worried Quil wont be as good in bed?" I shot back innocently.

Leah growled, "Sam's not even that good, Quil's ten times better to kiss."

"So you've kissed."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Once ok, we kissed once, at the wedding and maybe a couple times last year we slept together," she glared at us, "there was no sex, just sleeping, it was a wolfy comfort thing and nothing happened. We've only kissed the once and maybe made out once but we agreed it was a mistake and not even the pack has mentioned it!"

"So you've kissed." Emily crows, "I knew there was something there."

"Nothing." Leah insisted, "There is nothing there. I told you, he's to pack."

"So?"

"So," Leah rolled her eyes, "It's the same reason Sam and I never got back together, he'll imprint, one day he'll imprint."

"You and Sam didn't get back together because he broke your heart and you didn't forgive him, friends or not, I know you cousin and you didn't forgive him."

"Fine, so I didn't forgive him, I forgave him enough to help him get his imprint which is the important point, _imprinting._"

"I don't think the guys are celibate." I mused, "I mean, I can't really imagine all of them just staying celibate. Unless… I mean I could see why you're a bit cranky sometimes." I teased.

"Quil's never cranky." Emily teased.

"Quil's _not_ having sex!"

"You think he's a virgin!" I gasped theatrically.

"NO!" Leah growled and shook her head; "I'm not talking about this anymore. You two are impossible."

"You brought it up." I shrugged.

"Yeah," Emily agreed with a grin, "We're just trying to help."

"My not a thing with Quil isn't helping!" She yelped, "It's part of the problem! Do you know what kind of imagination he has? I live in his head! Plus we get images of you three and beside the whole horny toad, we're getting some regularly so don't avoid thinking about getting it brigade there are the teenage boys who think about sex because a leaf in the woods looks like a vagina!"

"Yeah but your not a thing with Quil might help with that if it were a thing instead of not a thing." Emily argued rationally.

"Until he imprints." Leah groans dropping down to sit cross-legged.

"Well, yeah, or you do." Emily nodded.

"Until then." I did a quick double lift of my eyebrows and Leah groaned falling back onto the grass to look up at the stars.

"Just admit you want hi, bad." Emily prodded, getting up to drop onto the grass and lay next to her cousin.

"Fine." Leah huffed, "He's not horrible to look at and he's quite sweet."

"And a good kisser." I remind her going to lie on her other side, "You said he was a good kisser."

"Yeah." Leah sighed, "Man I need to get laid." She groaned making Emily and I laugh.

"I think I might know someone who can help you out with that." I teased.

"Married less than a year and passing Sam along already?" Leah teased back, "I told his moves got old."

I laughed with her, "Keep telling yourself that Lee-Lee, it'll keep you from turning green next time he thinks about a mark-our-territory sex marathon on all the furniture in the house."

Emily snorted and laughed, "Paul and I have to try that one in the new house."

"Speaking of Paul." Leah turned the conversation to her cousin, "When are you two making things official?"

"Soon." Emily chuckled, "I didn't want to spoil Kim's night but Paul and I talked about it again last night too."

"You did?" I gasped excited for her.

"We want Kim and Jared to have their time though and we did the marking and had the traditional ceremony for it which was beautiful, so it's their turn. Really that was our wedding, the legal one is more for my parents and our future kids."

"Near future or far future?" Leah asked pointing, "Shooting star."

"Make a wish." I told them as we saw a succession of five shoot across the sky.

"Near." Emily sighed as a few moments, "Not like nine months near." She immediately answered the question on my tongue. "Near though." She sighed again, "I'm not sure how ready Paul is but I am. Hopefully in the next year or two anyways."

"What about you and Sam Bells?"

"No." I shook my head, "I'm not sure how Sam feels about it and I know technically we've been married almost a year but really it's barely been a minute since we met and so much has happened. I just want time to be Sam and Bella."

"What is it?" Leah whispered taking my hand.

"I don't know if they'd be in danger." I admitted quietly, "Kalen told me never to let my guard down and I know I'm powerful and I'll pass that power onto my kids, Sam will pass his gift to our kids to but I don't know how to use my gifts, I can't teach them to protect themselves and what if they can't? What if the vampires or the werewolves decided a quarter bred elf was controllable or what if they decided to avenge the whole expel vampires from existence thing I did by going after our kids? What if…"

Leah squeezed my hand and I took a breath cutting off my rant, "Your kids will be powerful and protected, their kids and their kids kids will be powerful and protected, whether they can master fairy magic or not, whether they are wolves or not, they'll be loved and cared for and as safe as humanly and supernaturally possible."

I sighed and turned my head to her, "I know, logically I know, but I'm not ready. I just want to be me and Sam for a while."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that at all." Leah smiled at me.

"You're only nineteen." Emily agreed. "Paul and I are still young. In a year or two maybe and in five or six or ten years, when you're ready, you and Sam can have a family."

"Exactly." Leah agreed. "Until then… practice makes perfect."

"You just want to live vicariously through us in our mates heads." Emily teased.

"Hey I said Quil was better than Sam, I didn't say he was better than Paul."

We all laughed and Emily smacked her cousin's chest, "I knew you had it for my wolf."

"Please." Leah snorted. "Your mate has one good feature and I know from his head you make good use of it."

"His tongue?" Emily teased.

"Ew!" I screeched.

Leah laughed, "Now you know how Paul feels when Sam replays nights with you."

"My poor brother." I commiserated.

We talked easily about nothing important for a while longer but slowly I drifted off. The nights weren't cold in July, they were still cool but with Leah's warmth beside me it was nice, the ground wasn't soft but the air was fresh and smelled like ocean salt and the woods.

I woke slightly as Sam lifted me, I saw Paul carrying Emily and bit back a grin as Quil lifted Leah easily to hold her against his broad chest, then with a last smile for my brother, I snuggled into my mate's neck and closed my eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

"You think I'm peppy?" I heard as I blinked awake the next morning.

I could practically hear Leah's eye roll, "Thanks Emily, you knew having that conversation would be on my mind when I phased this morning and of course Embry would tell him!"

"What?" Embry laughed, "Was I not supposed to? It's not like I told Sam you thought he was bad in bed… uh, you know, before." I heard him yelp and laughed as I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." I grinned at Leah, "Did you and Quil have a nice _sleep_ last night?"

"Sleep, all we did was sleep." She growled.

"Shame, maybe you'd be a bit more peppy too." Emily sighed dramatically.

"Who _is_ making you so peppy Quil?" I joined in making Leah growl and storm out of the house.

"She's going to murder us." Emily laughed at me.

"Hey, I'm newly out of a magical coma, I get leeway." I held up my hands and shook my head, "You are totally fucked though."

Emily shook her head and laughed. I moved over to Sam and leaned down where he was at the table to kiss the corner of his downturned mouth.

"No one is making me peppy." Quil frowned at us, "And I'm not peppy."

"You are a little." I grinned at him making Embry snort.

"Seth is definitely the peppiest puppy." Emily laughed.

I nodded in agreement and added. "Then Quil and Embry after him."

"I'm not peppy." Embry growled. We both ignored him.

"Paul is the least peppy."

"Well shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Then Sam but Jared is a little bit peppy."

"Jared is goofy and sweet." I corrected.

"What about Jake and the twins?"

"Jake is pretty peppy." I nodded, "the twins take a bit after Paul."

"I think they take after Quil and Embry more." Emily disagreed.

"Jared then." I compromised.

"Definitely Jared." She nodded.

"What about me?" Jared asked coming in with Kim.

"Apparently our mates are ranking our level of pep." Paul grumbled from where he was lying on the couch.

"Paul?" I questioned him to be sure not having noticed him before. He lifted a hand and waved at me. "Early patrol?"

"Most of the night." Emily sighed.

"Breakfast before bed brother?" He grumbled and sat up rubbing his hands over his face, "Breakfast yes, bed, no time." He sighed and got up moving over to hug me tightly, "I have to work."

"Take a day off." I frowned at him and turned to Sam, "Tell him he can have the day off."

"Paul?" Sam lifted a brow at him.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, "Food and coffee and I'll be good."

"You aren't good." I argued, "You have circles. Emily," I turned to her for support waving at the exhausted wolf we both loved, "Tell him he needs sleep."

"I've told him that for the last several days Bells." Emily told me turning back to the stove.

"Un uh, no way, turn around Emily and you" I pointed a finger at Paul, "Sit."

"Time to go." Embry grabbed a muffin from the table.

"Dude." Quil lifted a hand and Embry tossed him one before they both headed out the door.

"I have…"

"No!" I turned my glare on my mate. "You stay right there."

He sank back into his seat at the table and I turned to Jared, "What did I do?" He lifted his hands in supplication.

"I thought you were taking care of them? You always take care of them." I waved at my brother, "That is not taking care of him."

"Since when has Paul ever listened to any one?" Kim defended her mate. I glared at her; "These three are keeping something from me and I hope you two haven't been helping them! I've barely seen them and don't give me that look Sam Uley because sleeping next to me half of every night, being with me at the council meeting and the bon fire don't count, you're out the door first thing, back late and run patrol in the middle of the night. I've been awake a sum total of what five days?"

"Exactly." Sam nodded glaring back at me, "You've been awake for five days Bella, yes I run patrol at night because I still hate you sleeping and I need to run off the nightmares. I've also had shit to deal with. We have vampires camped out in Forks, Port Angeles and Seattle, which is leaving the possibility for more wolves to phase wide open and because your little stunt turned every damn Quileute on the reservation between 13 and 40 we have a lot more people to watch for the signs in. I have a whole damn tribe who is caught between hero worship of us and you, and fear of us and vampires, I have half the town of Forks in on the knowledge and we've been trying to contain that for the last ten months but with so many damn former vampires moving into town its not exactly a picnic. Add to it all the blood suckers heading our way who want some magic cure and don't understand why we wont let them near you or that it could fucking kill you. On top if this I've got a search out to learn everything we can about your bloody magic so this doesn't happen again and if there are fey in our world no one fucking knows about any and anyone who's ever met one knows little more than a fleas tit about their world or their magic. My pack brother is a mess because your bond with him is unstable, making him unstable and we have reports of odd shit happening all up and down the coast which apparently being Alpha I should understand or be able to fix and I have a mate walking around looking like she stepped out of a damn fairytale and if anyone outside the damn reservation sees her she'll be taken up by some psycho government scientist for studying or kidnapped by a vampire who isn't actually here to be saved or who is and doesn't give a shit it might kill you or a damn werewolf who's decided to move to town or for all I know a bloody five headed snake from your realm come to get an in with the sheath fuckers in your world by killing you because we don't know anything about what came across besides that damn ghost wolf." He turned angry eyes on Istas and returned her growl, after a moment she conceded and sat before he turned back to my stunned face, "Tell me Bella, which problem should Paul and I put on the back burner to sit here and watch you pretend nothing happened or fuck around with magic we don't understand until you're back in a damn coma?"

I just stared at him, open mouthed in shock as he stood up, chair slamming back and stormed from the house. I turned shocked eyes to Paul who looked almost as surprised as I felt, "Unstable?" I finally force out.

Paul shrugged, "There was… part of me missing, when you were out. We thought it went away when you woke up but every night…" He looks away and then back at me before standing, "I'm fine Bells. We're fine. The pack just has shit to take care of. Rest and get better."

I glared after him and turned furious eyes on Jared, "Rest! Rest! I rested for 10 bloody months, what the fuck did they think I was doing? Having a mental tea party? I was _healing!_ I don't need bloody rest! I need my mate and I need my brother to be ok, my pack to be ok and I know how I look. You think I don't know that I look like a freak? That's why I'm _messing _with magic _you_ don't know or understand! Lore understands it! She's my _grandmother _a full fucking elf! She's teaching me so I can look _normal_ but you know what? If I want to walk around with my pointy ears and glowing eyes, I bloody well will, I'll walk through the middle of town in all my naked freak elf glory if I want to because it's who I am and you had all better get fucking used to it because I'm still me, still his bloody imprint, mate and his damn _wife! _So you play this fucking memory for him and Paul both Jared Cameron and you tell them to suck it the fuck up because _that little stunt _I pulled was to save _his_ Alpha ass!"

I spun on my heal and stormed down the hall, Istas and Nikita at my heals, "Where have you two been? Off with Sam? I'm the one who needs you, I'm your mum and Alpha not him." Niki just quirked her head and Istas looked into my eyes with her ice blue ones and seemed to emanate approval.

I flung clothes out of my way as I looked for something to wear, finally pulling on a white eyelet crop top with buttons down the front and a high-waisted flowy skirt. Then I pulled back the top part of my hair so my face and my ears were prominent and I walked barefoot out of my room, through the kitchen and outside. I climbed into my truck and drove to the Council House and parked, getting out I walked up the steps and sat down.

It took thirty-six seconds for the first couple people to appear, in five minutes there was a crowd and the council had shown up.

"Bella?" Sue asked walking up to me face concerned.

I stood up and looked out at the people, "I'm Isabella Emmalyn Swan Uley, I'm a fairy elf. I turned most of you into werewolves last year and I'm sorry. I didn't think, I didn't make a choice, I felt his pain rip through me and it just happened. I've been in a coma for ten months and I woke up looking like this." I waved my hand at myself. "I'm not special but I'm not a freak either. I'm an elf, well a half elf, at any rate and this is what I look like. The pack isn't a danger to you, they exist to protect you and the former vampires aren't a danger to you either, they're here because they're happy to be human again and want to learn how to live. Vampires are coming here again because they want me to save them and I don't know how. I don't know how to save anyone. I don't know how I did what I did here or to them and I can't control it but I'm trying to learn." I lifted my chin, "This is what I look like, this is what I am and I'm not ashamed and I'm not a freak." I turned away from them and saw Lore standing to the side, her expression proud. I walked over to her and she wrapped a brittle arm around me, together we went inside the council house.

Lore led me to the auditorium and we sat together, the council members came in but she kept all of her attention on me, "Close your eyes my darling Fili Filia. Focus on your breathing." I swallowed and nodded closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. "An elves connection in magic is a connection to the earth and elements, take your strength from them, feel the current of the rivers in your veins, hear the voices of the wind in the leaves. Breathe deeply and focus on the dark behind your eyes, look deeper and feel the peaceful realm, you've been there before, you visit each night instead of sleeping. You can feel the warmth of Kalen's magic calling out to you and you've gone from the vessel of your body and joined him in the peaceful realm, where your two souls can touch and your magic is joined. Breathe in the warmth and calm and peace. This meditative state isn't new, you've been here before, made it your home. Breathe out and pull away from the warm embrace that is Kalen, he'll not hold you, feel the way the magic parts, there is no distinction between his and yours there in the dark, they are one because you are one. Breathe in and open your heart to the darkness around you and Kalen. It's the magic of your people. They draw strength from you and give you theirs. Hear the sound of water trickling past, smell the leaves and earth of the home woods. There is sprite and nymph magic, lighter and playful, it is a light wind, dancing around you. These are separate from your magic, from the darkness between realms where our magic lives. Here in this realm can be no pain or fear, here is only peace." I listened to her and felt a tear trail down my cheek as the dark rose inside me, warm and gentle and inviting.

I blinked open my eyes and smiled at Lore as another tear fell down my cheek. She smiled and nodded reaching an aged, dry hand to my cheek to wipe away the tear, "That my sweet Fili Filia, is the place love lives and it is always there for you, will always embrace you, give you peace and healing. It is our people, one and all; elf, sprite, nymph, wood, river, valley, rock. All the land of the other realm and all of the love of the people in it."

"Can Kalen feel me there?"

"Yes Luna, he is always with you there but Paul is not. He cannot go there."

I frowned at her and fought a wave of sadness, "It's why our bond is damaged, because I go there instead of sleeping?"

"Your bond isn't damaged Bella, it's strained. The twin half of your soul torn from you is there but its that very tear that was able to fuse with Paul's, the wound lived inside you and when you were so hurt by that boy it sought Kalen out, instead your spirit found a match in Paul and it bonded you. Now you've reunited with Kalen and you cling to him but you have to let him go baby."

"How?" I asked her in a broken whisper.

She smiled and patted my cheek, "By letting your soul find Paul again."

I shake my head, "He doesn't want me."

"But he does. He's lost without you, has been so lost without you."

"Then where is he?" I can't stop the tears as they burned past my eyes and down my cheeks. "I need him but he's not here, I'm not here to him." I fought to breathe, "Look at me." I swallowed and fought for air.

"I see you Fili Filia, I see you and you're beautiful."

I licked my lips and fought back the lump in my throat, swallowing and blinking at the tears, "I know this is me," I force out, "But it's not _their_ Bella." I struggle with breathing as I try to speak, "I'm not their Bella."

She lifted her cool dry hands and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks before holding my face between her hands and looking me directly in the eyes, "You are _always_ you, _always _Bella." As she spoke I noticed her eyes shifting, not to my emerald green but to a darker forest green with a ring of gold around the pupil that bled out like a star into the green. Her gray hair became pure snow white and the tips of her ears had pulled up into a point.

"Avia." I sobbed. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me rubbing my back gently.

"I think my sweet girl, it's time that you, and your family here, remembers who you are."

I pulled back and shook my head, "The glamour spell gives me a headache, I can't hold it."

"That is not who you are." She corrected shaking her head. "It is a glamour and this," she waved at me, "is your appearance." Taking my hand in hers she met my eyes steadily again, "It is _not_ who you are." I swallowed and nodded sniffling. "Come on." She stood up and was again, simply Lore.

"It's so easy for you."

"Yes and it will be for you but you can't force it." She patted the hand of mine she still held. "Come on." I stood and let her lead me outside. The elders must have let themselves out and cleared away the people.

I peered up at the sun, "How long were we inside?" it had only felt like a short time, an hour at most.

Lore looked up at the sun, "A few hours. We missed lunch." She patted my hand again, "You'll eat less now anyways, don't let it worry you." I let her lead me down the steps and to my truck.

"Where are we going?"

"To remind you." She patted my hand again and went around to climb in. I shrugged and got in the drivers seat. She gave me directions as we drove.

"I can't leave the reservation Lore." I frowned at her as we reached the road to Forks.

She just looked at me and repeated her directions so I rolled my eyes and drove. I pulled to a stop where she told me to, a little outside of town and sat staring out at the rows of stone.

"Come along." She urged getting out. I forced myself to unbuckle my seat belt and follow her.

We stopped exactly where I knew we would once I'd seen the rows of stone. Gently she patted my arm and walked away.

I sank to my knees the tears already falling. "Dad." I sobbed. "I miss you so much. I need you so much. I didn't come to start over; I could have started over in Florida. I came to be with you. I came because you'd protect me. You'd make me safe. You made me safe. I'm so scared Charlie. I need you so much. I didn't save you. Why couldn't I save you? How could I save Sam and not you? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. There wasn't enough time; we didn't get enough time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I lifted my hand to rest on the letters of his name as I cried. When the tears finally stopped I traced the letters of his name, he'd loved me, he'd loved me even though I wasn't his, because I was, I was always his daughter and he always loved me, was always there for me, protecting me. "I love you." I told him "I love you so much." I stood and frowned down at the array of pansies and white heather growing around the stone. I shook my head to clear it and rested my hand on the stone again before turning and walking back to where Lore waited by the truck. Near her I saw the pack in the trees but I just walked to her and hugged her.

She rubbed my back and clucked soothingly, when we pulled apart she smiled, "White heather for protection and pansy for remembrance." She told me.

"Did I do that?"

"The earth did it. Nature did it for you. She answered your call." I wasn't sure I understood but I nodded and gave her a trembling smile, "You remember who you are now."

I fought the tears that immediately burned my eyes but one spilled over as I nodded. Lore stepped away and gripped my waist pointing to the truck. In the reflection I saw myself, I wasn't trying but I stood there as the me I had always been, as Charlie's daughter, with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes just the same as his had been. "Thank you Avia."


	10. Chapter 10

I dropped her back off at home and drove then turned around and drove back to Forks. I pulled up to our old house, I wasn't sure what I expected, maybe for it to look a bit run down and abandoned but the paint was fresh and there were new flowers around the porch.

I clicked off the ignition and sat for a minute staring, had Sam sold my dad's house?

A tap on my passenger window startled me and I jumped smacking my head into the roof. I rubbed it as I turned to the laughter but the person was already walking around to my side.

"You alright there darlin?"

"Yes." I groaned rubbing my head, "Do you know who lives here?"

"This here is Chief Swan's old house, belongs to his daughter."

"Seeing as I am his daughter and aren't living here I find that hard to believe."

He frowned at me a minute, "Well hell darlin, it is you." He grinned, "We met when you woke up all fairy elf like, Peter Whitlock."

"Right." I shook my head, "Sorry, it's been…"

"Don't worry shit all about it, come on inside, well hell its your house, you don't need an invitation. Hope you don't mind that husband of yours let us move in for a spell. I've tried to pay you back by fixing some shit up, built you a real nice patio in the back with a porch swing, I'd have done more but this human bit we got goin is an adjustment, first time I been tired in a century." He helped me out of the car and led me up the front, "Char done some decorating too with Esme's help but we kept the bones of the place, also we didn't touch none of your daddy's things."

"It looks great."

"So do you darlin." He grinned, "Not that the fairy elf look wasn't good on you too."

"Thanks." I snorted a chuckle and let him lead me inside.

"Have a look around and I'll get us a drink, are ya hungry?"

"Not really, thanks though." I sent him a smile and wandered into the living room, there was shelving along one wall, new furniture, paint and curtains. I went upstairs and saw the bathroom had been completely remodeled and had a clawfoot tub and a separate shower with a waterfall head. The tiles were a clean bright white and the walls a soft relaxing blue. I bypassed Charlie's room and looked in my old one. Peter had a shirt tossed over a chair and boots sitting beside it, Charlotte had abandoned a mommy and me book on the quilt folded at the bottom of the neatly made bed. The room was full of wood furniture that matched the floor and had white walls, it was simple and uncluttered but along one entire wall was frames of all different sizes and styles with photos of the two of them kissing in various places around the world and in styles of clothes from various decades. I slipped out a little embarrassed at having invaded their space, even if it had been mine.

I stopped outside Charlie's door and took a deep breath before letting myself in. The room was a bit musty smelling and a thin sheen of dust coated everything. The bed was unmade and Charlie's hamper was full, the white dress shirt from my wedding was hanging over its edge as though he'd just pulled it off. I bit back tears and felt my hands shaking but in the mirror above his dresser I caught a glimpse of myself and smiled, my hair was the same chestnut as his and my eyes the exact shade of chocolate his had been.

"You alright darlin?" Peter's voice from the door was gentle and concerned.

"We should turn this room into a nursery, does Charlotte know what you're having?" I turned to him with a slightly wobbly smile.

"Apparently I wasn't terrified enough of bein a father and my boys were over excited to be fertile again because we've got one of each comin." He told me, the wide grin and head shake making me laugh.

"I'll bring some boxes and start to pack up things for storage and charity."

"Rest of your stuff is, well most of its still in the living room and kitchen but the furniture and stuff is in the attic."

"We can give it away." I told him, following him back down to the renovated kitchen, "Are you and Charlotte planning to stay here?"

"Here in your house or here in Forks?"

"Both."

"Yes, to both, at least as long as you'll let us. We'd have moved nearer the Major but we aren't allowed to live on the reservation."

"I could sell it to you."

"Sell me your house?"

"I live on the reservation and its nice, someone living here, a family. I was surprised when I first saw it but I'm glad it hasn't just been empty and abandoned. Charlie would be happy a new family was starting their family in it."

Peter swallowed and nodded, "Char and I would be real pleased."

"Pleased by what, who are you talking… oh" Charlotte stalled in the door with a slight frown, "Bella?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get that so quick?" Peter asked her with a frown.

"The photos of her." Charlotte told him with an eye roll before focusing on me and shifting her feet, "I hope you don't mind what all we've done to the place. Really we just wanted to update a few things for you, make sure it was well cared for but we sort of ended up taking over."

"It looks beautiful. I think you four will do just fine here. Congratulations by the way, Peter told me you've got a boy and girl on the way." My mind shot to Kalen and I hoped the sad twinge it sent through me didn't show.

"Thank you." Charlotte grinned. "We'll have to start looking for something bigger for when the babies come," Her smile became a grimace, "The market is awful with all of us former vamps moving into town. Peter and I will probably have to move further out of the town."

"I was thinking we could renovate the attic to a bedroom, maybe put its own bathroom in, then we can convert the bedrooms for the kids." Peter spoke to her but was looking at me.

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

"Are you sure sugar?" Charlotte hesitated.

"I'm sure whatever you two decide to do with the house it will be brilliant. What you've done already is beautiful."

"Well, that'd, that'd be…" Charlotte sniffled.

"She does that now." Peter told me with a shrug, "Doc says its them baby hormones."

"Shut up Pete." She hissed at him coming over to hug me.

"How far along are you?" I asked her feeling the bump between us.

"Only 15 weeks." Charlotte grinned, "Carlisle says I might not carry full term because there are two of them and he's monitoring us real closely, well Jack is, since Carlisle has bigger things to deal with and Edward offered but we never got on so great before and I just love Jack. You know for his nursing program he worked with a midwife for a year? He's a nurse at the clinic but he's become the sort of unofficial midwife to pregnant ex-vampires since Rosalie got pregnant."

Peter got up and started on dinner, first opening another beer for us and making a cup of tea for Charlotte. I sat at what I realized was a refinished and slightly reworked version of the table I'd always sat at with Charlie and I smiled as I ran my hand over an edge of wood before focusing back on Charlotte as we talked about her pregnancy so far, Rosalie's pregnancy and the twins. The room darkened around us and Peter flicked on the light.

"I should get going. I'm sorry to have barged in like this."

"Well now, first thing bein this is your house." Peter told me with a stern look, "second thing, I invited ya in and thirdly we're mighty please to see you anytime even after we buy this place."

"Thanks and thank you for making Charlie's house a home again." I stood up and hugged them both.

"Sure you wont stay for supper?" Charlotte asked sinking back into her chair with a smile.

"I'm sure. It's time I got home or we'll have the whole pack out." Peter chuckled and nodded, "I recon so darlin." He walked me outside and across the street to my truck and watched me pull away before waving again and heading back into the house. I smiled softly to myself and then rolled my eyes as I caught sight of a wolf running in the woods. I debated stopping and calling whoever it was to get a ride with me but decided to just let him run.

I drove to Paul's old house and Alice was waiting on the porch, "A vision?" I ask her climbing out.

"A crying baby." She chuckled, "I love her but Belle Selene has some pretty intense lungs on her and I've got another headache." She glanced back at the house before frowning at me, "Don't tell Jasper though ok?"

"I promise not to if you tell me how you're really doing." I offered walking up to the porch and making myself comfortable on one of the deck chairs, they were the same ones Paul had out there before.

"You look tired." She told me gently curling up in another chair near me.

"I am but don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to tell you?" She shrugged, "I live with a constant headache, half the images I see aren't clear and it's like I have no filter anymore, I mean I didn't always choose to have visions before but I could and when I didn't only really strong ones, important things just took over, or came because I was sort of watching for them. I might be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and all night I dream in visions so I'm not always sure what's real and what I saw but I have constant déjà vu." She sighed and shook her head, "No wonder my human family locked me in an asylum."

"Alice." I sighed, not sure what to say, "I'm sorry." I told her.

Alice just frowned at me, "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I did this." I waved at her, "Made you like this."

"Human?" She snorted, "You made me human and you think I regret that? Have you seen my husband? He laughs Bella, he laughs and he plays and I'm pretty sure he has simultaneous man crushes on your Sam and Rylan. Whatever you did to us, however you reversed the venom, it's like you pulled out all the darkness in us too, all the suffering and loneliness, the fear and anger. You took the bloodlust and never ending existence and gave us life Bella, you gave us something we didn't know we'd lost, the _will_ to _really_ **live**."

"You live in constant pain." I remind her.

"I existed in constant pain as a vampire." She didn't contradict me as she explained, "The bloodlust was always there, we always suffered from it and from not being able to change as time passed, to not have kids, to always be on the fringes of life, even trying to live as humans we could never really be part of that world. I love my family Bella, but it's a lonely existence and a very long one."

"I still wish I could help you, make it better for you."

"Jasper worries Bella, you don't need to. I'm ok, yes the migraines suck but I just need to relearn how to live with my gift. Believe me, it wasn't easy in the beginning as a vampire either. And I'm happy Bella, I'm really happy."

"Good." I smiled at her and yawned.

"You really are exhausted, did you come to see Emmett?"

"No." I shook my head, "Jasper, but I'm tired and it can wait."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping he could help me with the paperwork or whatever to sell my house to Peter and Charlotte."

Alice grinned, "They'll be so excited, they love that house, but, oh, are you sure Bella? Charlie lived in that house since the year you were born."

"Now he's gone and I live out here with Sam, it's a house for a young family and Peter and Charlotte will make it a home again."

Alice sniffed and smiled at me again, "I'll tell Jasper and we can meet with Peter and Charlotte tomorrow. They'll be so happy."

"They know. I just came from there actually."

"You were in Forks?" Then she frowned at me, "Carlisle said holding that glamour gave you a headache, you know you can let it go here."

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm not trying, it's just, this is how I see myself, as Charlie's daughter."

"You are his daughter Bella, just like I'm Carlisle and Esme's, how we look or where else we came from, it doesn't matter. Our parents will always love us for who we are."

I nodded and smiled at her, standing up, "I should get going, if Jasper can stop by tomorrow or the next day we can get things started and have it all settled for Peter and Charlotte right away."

Alice stood up and I smiled at her hugging her tightly, "You shouldn't have to learn to live with these migraines Alice. I'll figure it out."

"You've already given us to much." She whispered back, "Worry about yourself now and just be happy with your mate. You both deserve a little peace."

I pulled away from her and walked back down to my truck, when I looked back at her she was curled up in the chair again, forehead scrunched from the pain even as she gave me a last small smile and wave.


End file.
